Divergence
by sailormoonshadow
Summary: Adventure on the high sea AU fic Matt and Tai are heated rival bounty hunters after two of the fiercest pirates ever to sail the seven seas Mimi and Izzy. But when fate throws a wrench in thier rivalry they are forced to work together save thier world a
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okay this idea came to me about a week ago and I've been dying to get it out

A/N:Okay this idea came to me about a week ago and I've been dying to get it out.I believe this is a new concept but if it isn't I didn't mean to take anyone's idea.This will have a little something for everyone action, romance, drama.The couples will be Takari, Taiora, Kenako, and Mimato (my first try at this couple).Please give me feedback what is good and what is bad…every little bit helps.

Disclaimer: Trust me I don't own them, I wouldn't be working if I did.

The Greatest Treasure-

No one ever said that life on the sea was easy and the life of a pirate wasn't much better.It was a life that meant running from the royal armada and bounty hunters day and night, living off of what you pillaged from other ships and helpless villages, and never turning you back on a fellow crew member or deal with a knife in your back.Yet for those who prospered in this life could have riches beyond their widest dreams and adventures that many other men can only dream of.

Despite the drawbacks this was the life the Koushiro Izumi had chosen for himself, himself and his loyal digital guardian Tentomon.To the rest of the world he was known as the Pirate of Knowledge due to the fact he would strike any ship carrying books, ancient artifacts, or scholars.His trademark red hair and dark eyes would send grown men to their knees begging for their lives and the women at port to swoon.

At that moment however the dark eyes peered through his telescope eying his prey.The ship was a small merchant ship carrying scrolls from China containing the history of the great nation…something the pirate wanted to posses.A small smile played on his lips as the thought of the prize entered his mind.He turned his attention to his first mate, a young man by the name of Cody.His emerald green eyes were focused on the prize before turning to those of his mentor and father figure.

"Your orders sir?" he asked knowing full well what the answer would be.They had plundered hundreds of raids with this crew, the men worked like a well-oiled machine, going in and getting out before help could arrive.Koushiro smiled drawing his sword causing it to glisten in the fading sunlight "Attack" he shouted signaling the cannons to fire and the helmsman to head for the ship full speed and head on.

Soft brown eyes looked through the solid gold telescope as she spied her own prey sailing helplessly along the water.She was known as the Siren of the Sea, famous for luring her victims in by singing to them and luring them right into her waiting clutches.Her real name was Mimi, but only her faithful digimon Palmon and first mate Yolei called her that.

Yolei looked through her own looking glass "Looks like we'll be eating well tonight that ship is from China, and probably full of spices, silks, and the rarest of art" the girl said with a smile.Mimi nodded in agreement smoothing out her pink velvet tunic "I've been wanting a new wardrobe for weeks now, and silk is just what the doctor ordered".

As she finished speaking she turned to address her men who waited faithfully for her orders like a pack of trained dogs."All right boys there's a lot of booty on that boat and a nice cut for you if you can get enough of it" she said in a commanding voice getting a small round of cheers for her men "Now fire the cannons and prepare to board" she shouted drawing her sword pointing the blade at the helpless ship.

A cloaked figure stood alone on the deck of the small trade ship.His chocolate brown eyes were hidden under the shadow of the fading sunlight while his unruly brown hair stuck out of the front.His hand moved to make sure that his cutlass was still secured at his side while his heart rate began to speed up with anticipation of what was coming.

His name was Taichi Kaymia and he was a bounty hunter, one of the best in the land.He had captured everything from murders to bail jumpers and now he was on the greatest hunt of his life.King Joe Kido had summoned him to the palace one month ago for a special audience with him and him alone.Apparently the King's trade routes were being ravages by a pair of pirates and he wanted him to catch them.

So with the promise of a large reward and an inflated ego the young man left the palace and began his hunt.Now after a month of work, bribing, and gossiping he was about to capture his two prizes.To starboard he would see Koushiro's ship while off to port Mimi's ship closed in both coming in for the kill.He stomped his foot on the deck signal for the rest of his crew to get ready.The trap door leading to the below deck opened up and three figures emerged two armed and one wrapped tightly in her own cloak.

Sora was the first to reach his side slipping her arms around his waist snuggling up against his chest enjoying the sound of his heartbeat echoing in her ears.He arms responded out of habit closing around her slim frame as his lips kissed her forehead gently."Tonight my dear everything will come together and we'll go down in history as the greatest hunters of all".

Amber eyes looked up as him as she pulled away revealing a crimson tunic laced with the finest gold "I know my love" she said "But you must admit that the chase has been fun".Tai drew his sword and bowed respectfully to the two oncoming ships "It has, they both have been formidable opponents".

"But we won" a new voice said as another brown haired boy jumped around the deck excitedly.He name was Davis and he had been Tai's apprentice for three years.When the overexcited boy had first asked to come along with the crew he had driven everyone crazy, except for Tai, he liked the fact that the boy was so much like him.

Kari was next to speak.She was Tai's beloved little sister who he had raised after his parents died when he was ten.She too had chocolate eyes and short soft brown hair that framed her face perfectly while a pale pink dress adorned her figure.She never fought, only possessing basic skill, enough to defend herself long enough for help to arrive.In her arms she held her protector and guardian Gatomon, the little white cat purred in her arms while her blue eyes were on the approaching ships.

"Davis you still need to be careful, remember an animal is most dangerous when it's trapped" she said sternly rubbing Gatomon's back getting louder purrs from the digimon.The boy practically fell to her feet "Of coarse Kari you don't have to worry about me and with the money from this capture I can finally afford to marry you".Her gentle eyes narrowed momentary as she looked to her brother with pleading eyes, eyes he failed to notice.

Tai only smiled ruffling the boy's hair "One step at a time my friend".Sora however noticed and made a note to talk to both Tai and Kari when this was over.Tai continued to speak "The time has come you all know what to do Davis, Sora you're here with me and Kari you are down in the big waiting for our guests".The three nodded as the hunter stomped on the deck once more signaling for the rest of his men to get ready for the time had come.

"Sora" Biomon called fluttering down from the crow's nest as fast as her wings could carry her."Shhh" Sora hushed not wanting their presence to be revealed just yet.The digimon fell silent but didn't stop her course towards her protectee.When she landed she whispered quickly "There is another ship approaching behind us and if it keeps the speed its at it will meet us the same time Koushiro and Mimi do".

Tai now narrowed his own eyes as he looked through the looking glass again.He peered through taking a few seconds for the image to come into focus and when it did one name came to the forefront of his mind "Yamato Ishida".

Ocean blue eyes studied the horizon and the two ships converging on the small 'trade' ship."You've got to hand it to Tai he sure know how to set a trap" Yamato muttered putting down his telescope and turning his greatest treasure, his little brother Takeru.Takeru's identical eyes met with his and a smile appeared on his face."You mean you wish that you had thought of it first".

Matt chuckled "Yes I do, but since the trap is set me can still cash in on it, that reward the King promised would be more than enough to allow us to get out of this life forever.Now remember you stay and watch over the ship while I take a group of men over to pick up our guests…I don't want you in any danger".

TK nodded "I still don't see why I can't come…haven't I proven myself in battle?"Matt's resolve nearly melted right then and there but the desire to protect his brother was stronger."Of course but we've never gone up against two pirates before, not to mention an angry Tai when he finds out I'm crashing his little party.You would be a target" he paused swallowing "if they got you I don't know what I'd do so just for my peace stay here with Patamon and get the brig ready".

"Just be careful" TK said concern filling his voice.Matt smiled and drew his sword bringing Gabumon to his side "Aren't I always" he said.With that his men joined him each drawing their swords and talking with excitement.

Izzy narrowed his eyes when he noticed who other ships were trying to claim his prize."Well boys it looks like someone else wants our booty…are we going to let them have it?" he yelled turning to face his men, his dark eyes ablaze.The men answered without hesitation "No!" throwing their fists into the air further proving their point.

The young captain threw fuel on the roaring fire of passion he had created "Then lets show them what we're made of and attack!" he shouted grabbing onto one of the ropes hanging from the scaffolds of his ship.His gloved hands closed on tightly and he look a leap of faith with Tentomon buzzing behind him "Don't worry Izzy' I'm right behind you".

Cody was next putting his sword in his mouth clutching the blade with his teeth leaving his hands free for the rope.He landed on the deck seconds later taking the sword into his hand once more ready to strike down his first opponent.

On the other side of the ship opposing forces were boarding, and judging by the pink clad leader it was Mimi.Cody's emerald eyes quickly went to his leader waiting for his orders, this wasn't the first time they had gone after the same ship and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

In the center of the deck stood three cloaked figures their faces hidden by the dark cloaks covering their bodies.He assumed that they were weak merchants who at any second would throw themselves at their feet begging for their lives, yet they made no such move.Instead the one in the center began to clap his hands and laugh.

"And what's so funny" Izzy demanded dangerously readying his sword for the fierce fight ahead.The figure pulled off the hood revealing a head full of brown hair and two hands both armed with pistols one pointed at Mimi and the other at Izzy with the triggers cocked."We are going for a little ride so just put down your swords and things won't have to get messy".

Mimi's high pitched laugh floated across the deck "Lets see I have 50 of the fiercest, skilled men ever to set foot of a ship.Izzy over there have a few boys that can deliver some minor damage…and there are three of you to fend us all off at once".

Tai smirk "My dear I am far from alone as you can see I not only have my finest fighters at my side but" he paused and let out a loud whistle that echoed in the night "my men all ready to collect the bounty on our heads".No sooner had Tai finished his phrase than utter chaos broke lose.Tai's men attack fast and furious taking on the first man they came across.

Davis had his hands full as he battled Cody, making a vital error right off by underestimating the smaller boy.Davis leaped forward hoping to catch the smaller by surprise only to get one of his own when two emerald eyes flashed with anger and a limber body flipped twice onto the guardrail.Cody didn't miss a beat bringing his exquisite blade down fast going for Davis's legs causing the elder to cry in surprise and jump back.So with every step Davis took back Cody took two forward slashing, missing fatal blows by mere centimeters.Cody sensed that he was in control of the battle and pounced on Davis liked a lion on his wounded prey.

With a blinding series of blows creating sparks with their intensity and knocked Davis's sword out of his hands.Davis looked up in utter shock, a mere boy had bested him n battle "You just got lucky" he boasted as Cody put the sword to his throat and pushed him toward the guardrail and into the sea.Cody laughed, "That wasn't luck and you know it…now shut up and get in the water".

Across the ship Mimi stood ready for her opponent to arrive.Her soft brown eyes began to dance and her heartbeat began to rise as the cloaked figure drew its sword and readied it for battle.Mimi followed suite "You should know right now that no man has ever bested me in battle" she said with a hint of pride in her voice.The figure spoke next surprising Mimi "You should know that I'm not a man" Sora said pulling off her hood revealing her blazing eyes and long brown hair.

The two didn't waist time speaking anymore launching themselves straight into the heated battle.The two swords met halfway to their intended targets with a crashed that echoed off into the sea.Sora left her blade there; long enough to cast Mimi a deadly look and then launched into another series of attacks.She aimed high going for the pirate's chest and neck only to be cut off at every turn.Sora realized that she would get anywhere the route she was going and jumped up into the air, flipping over Mimi and landing behind her all in the matter of a few seconds.

Mimi let out a cry of surprise falling backwards to avoid Sora's blade, but despite all of her skills and quick action, wasn't fast enough.The blade connected with her arm cutting in deep forcing blood to flow immediately drenching her sleeve.The captain cried out again this time in pain, a cry that caught her first mates attention right away.

Yolei looked up her eyes searching the deck for the source of the cries when her eyes fell on Mimi she leapt into action.Her opponent didn't even have a chance to bring his sword up for defense before she had given him a quick slash and moved on.She slashed her way through the crowd threatening to run anyone through who got in her way.Sora saw her coming and knew better than to fight anyone with that level of blind rage, jumping up once more grabbing onto one of the rope tying the sails down using it to pull herself to safety.

It was there from her vantage point she got her first real look at the battle, and how bad they were losing.Their men littered the deck with various injuries while the pirates ransacked their supplies for anything that was of any remote value.She also saw Tai and Izzy locked in a life of death battle near the helm, each one making daring thrusts, risking everything to get the advantage.It was then her eyes fell on Davis on his way to certain death in the frigid, shark infested waters below him."I knew he wouldn't stay out of trouble" she mumbled cutting the rope free and jumping off the pole swinging down like Tarzan to save the boy from the icy fingers of the sea.

Sweat poured down Izzy's brow as the adrenaline ran through his veins like a wildfire.It had been ages since he had faced such a skilled opponent and to be honest he was enjoying the challenge.Tai was matching his every blow forcing him to think of new moves every second.He chanced a look into his counterpart's eyes finding a fire burning as bright as his…this wasn't going to end until one of them surrendered or died.

"Super Shocker" a familiar voice called landing the purple spark of electricity right between the two dueling men.Izzy looked at his partner with a mixture of confusion and fury demanding an answer from the bug with just the look in his dark eyes.Tentomon wasted no time knowing how much Izzy enjoyed a good fight "I hate to stop your blood bath but another ship is arriving and Yamato Ishida is on it, I didn't know if you wanted to press your luck with both of them".

By now Tai had pulled himself off the deck reading himself for another charge giving Izzy the precious seconds he needed to run his options through his head.Right now he was winning but with Mimi injured she and her men would be returning to their ship taking a good chuck of the fighting force with them.On top of that Matt's men were as well trained as his own and willing to do anything for money.

So with his mind made up the captain seethed his sword and bowed respectfully to Tai "You managed to get me to fall into a trap and for that I will spare your ship…next time you won't be so lucky" he said before pointing a small silver device at Tentomon causing him to digivolve into Kabuterimon.Izzy mounted the giant bug pointing to his ship with his sword and yelling at the top of his lungs "Retreat!"

His men were confused but obeyed immediately not wanting to deal with the captain's wrath.They ran aboard their ship using large poles to push away from the bounty hunters ship before disappearing into the night.

For a sense seconds there was silence on the ship Tai used it to survey the damage.Sora seemed all right as she hauled Davis over the side of the ship, preying the boy's grip of the guardrail off as she did.That was the good news; the rest of his men lay bleeding tending to each other's wounds trying to figure out where they had gone wrong.

They jumped to their feet however when the sounds of someone boarding the ship once again filled their ears.Fearing it was the pirates they held up their shaky swords looking to Tai for orders.The bounty hunter wasn't concerned he merely shook his head and laughed as a blonde haired blue eyed man landed in the middle of the deck guns cocked ready for a fight "You're a little late" Tai snorted narrowing his eyes as he spoke.

Matt lowered his guns with a look of disappointment "Now my plan was you keep them busy until I get here then I swoop in and take the prize…how did you mess this up?"Tai growled, "They saw you coming and left you dolt, why can't you just mind your own business, the King appointed me to catch them not you".

"That's where your wrong, he asked me to get them…" the realization dawned on him and he ran his hand through his hair."I guess he figured if he sent both of us after them one of us was bound to succeed".

Tai looked annoyed "And it would have been me if you hadn't interfered, now get off my ship before I decide to have my men attack".Matt laughed "You know your men are in no condition to fight, but I will leave I still may be able to catch one of them…until next time".With that Matt and his men returned to their ship disappearing into the night just as Izzy had minute ago.

Nearly a week later Kari wandered down the streets of the capital city trying to find a dress for the ball the King was throwing…yet another trap for Mimi and Izzy.Again they came up with the brilliant idea of putting a lot of money in one place as the bait, this one was destined to fail just like the last one.To make matters worse there was the Davis issue, ever since Sora had saved him from death the boy had been clingy and nearly smothering spouting off on how he almost left his angle alone in the world.She was about ready to finish what Cody had started if he mentioned marriage one more time.

"Are you okay?" Gatomon asked giving her friend a concerned look.Kari came out of her thoughts flashing a smile "Just thinking" she answered peaking the cats curiosity."About what?" she continued.

Kari gave a sigh knowing if she wanted to confide in someone, Gatomon would be the best."Its just everything…Tai's become almost obsessed with this hunt and at the rate Davis is going he'll have Tai convinced that he's the perfect husband for me in no time".Gatomon just listened knowing it was best Kari had obviously been keeping this bottled up for quite awhile."I want to marry for love, and live on the land with a family not on the sea chasing pirates around and taking men to their deaths" she finished surprised at what she had just said.

Kari was going to apologize for dumping that on her friend but a filthy hand covering her mouth stopped anything from coming out except for a muffled scream.It took the small digimon seconds to realize what had happened but by then it was already too late.Kari had been pulled into the darkened ally with her attacker keeping her in front of himself, apparently well aware how far a digimon would go to protect their charges.

"Let her go" the cat demanded flexing her claws taking note of the two other figures waiting in the shadows.

The burly man laughed "You want me to let this pretty little thing go…I don't think so.I know where I could get a nice little sum of gold for her I mean she so young and innocent many guys would kill for that.Not to mention that's along with the little stash she has in her purse".Gatomon didn't know what to do and tears sprang into her eyes "You'll regret it if you don't let her go" she shouted trying to keep out the waver only getting another laugh for her trouble.

"And what's the little kitty going to do about it?Attack me while I'm holding her precious charge and risk hurting her" he taunted pulling Kari in close against his body bringing up bruises on her arms.Kari's eyes were wide and full of tears she refused to let fall, she knew what was going to happen to her if she didn't get away, Tai hunted this type of scum for this very reason.Desperate to get away she brought her foot up and stomped down hoping for anything.Her foot hit the steel tip of his boot causing him to look down amused.

"Now that was pathetic" he said bringing his face down to her ear "but I like you your feisty…perhaps I'll keep you as my own.You seem strong and will bear me fine sons".Kari screamed as loud as she could through the meaty hand over her mouth failing her body in every direction her eyes pleading with Gatomon.The digimon still feared attacking, unwilling to risk Kari's safety.

"I believe the Lady would like to be let go" a voice said from the darkness of the alley coming from every direction at once causing the three men to jump and the two to draw their swords.The leader stepped back pulling Kari with him "Your going to stop me?" he question his eyes searching.The voice answered again this time a little louder and his voice a little firmer "I said let her go or you'll regret it".

Kari whimpered as the captor squeezed tighter as his body tensed with anger "She's mine now so just get on you way and forget this ever happened".This time there was no answer and the three men grunted their congratulations to themselves,The celebration didn't last long, the owner of the voice jumped out of the shadows onto the back of the leader and the man holding Kari with a fierce battle cry.

They newcomer had golden blonde hair with bright blue eyes that seemed to pierce the darkness.He arms wrapped around the leaders neck in a tight grip cutting off the flow of air from his lungs.Kari felt the attack as her captor let out a strangled cry shaking his body in an attempt to throw the boy off, the shaking only succeeded in giving Kari a chance to get free.

Kari wrenched her arms free from the weakening man stumbling forward falling to the ground next to Gatomon who took her cue letting out a loud hiss and jumping forward claws flexed and ready to go.The first of the swordsman didn't have a chance to get his weapon up.The razor sharp claws dug into the tender flesh of his arms and chest leaving him whimpering and bleeding on the ground.

The fallen man's friend looked mortified and began to run out of the ally hoping to get away from the enraged cat.He didn't get far "Boom Bubble" the squeaky voice yelled sending a blast of air into the retreating man.He flew into the stone sidewall with incredible speed, a loud thud marking his hit.He fell to the ground and didn't get up, the only sign of life was his chest rising and falling.

Two where down and only one remained.He had managed to throw off the blonde and they now faced each other with swords drawn staring each other down.The leader looked deep into the blue eyes and recognition kicked in "Ishida" he whispered realizing how deep he was in."That's right" the boy said his voice low "now too bad you didn't listen to me the first time".

The man fell to his knees cowering at his feet "Please don't take me in, they'll kill me".The blonde looked down at him "That if for the Lady to decide, after all it was she you hurt so your fate is in her hands".Kari still sat huddled on the ground he knees pulled tightly to her chest.Her shocked brown eyes looked up still watery with tears "My choice?" she questioned.

The stranger bowed respectfully "Of coarse milady, it was you he hurt and threatened so it is you who shall decide his fate".Kari looked at her attacker who now had tears in his own eyes, apparently this stranger had quite a reputation, reputation enough to scare him out of his wits.Her thoughts turned to her conversation with Gatomon just minutes ago, about how she wanted a normal life away from what her brother did and with that she made up her mind."You are to leave and never return.If I ever hear of you doing this again I will show no mercy and don't think I can't find you…I have connections with the Kaymia bloodline and will see too it that Taichi hunts you till the end of you days".

"That you milady" he said the relief evident in his voice as he bowed face down in the dirt at her feet kissing them as he did.She looked down at her with pity in her eyes before waving him away with a gesture of her hands.Her now subdued attacker crawled away from her still on his hands and knees picking up his injured friends on the way out.

As soon as they were out of sight Kari dropped to the ground once more dissolving into tears as she did.Gatomon scampered to her side nuzzlingher trying to get the girl to look up.The stranger came up and knelt down before her gently lifting her chin up to look into his endless blue eyes.He looked into her chocolate eyes nearly falling into them as she did "They didn't hurt you did they?" he asked gently.

It took Kari a few moments to pull herself out of his eyes and shake her hear no.He flashed her a sweet smile taking his hand in hers ignoring the deadly look from Gatomon's icy eyes."My name's Takeru…would you tell me who I had the honor of saving?" he asked tenderly kissing her hand sending shot of electricity through both their bodies.Their eyes widened and they connected once more.

Kari was taken by surprise but found the words to answer her question "Hikari" she said quietly."Beautiful" he said kissing her hand once more and then helping her up."Now how about I get you something warm to drink and you can tell me about yourself" he asked offering her his elbow.Kari took it gratefully enjoying the new feelings coursing through her veins as her savior led her back into the light.

Minutes later the two sat in a secluded corner of the local tavern gratefully sipping the cider they had just been served.The large fireplace centered in the room blazed with a blazing fire chasing away the chill of the coming night air.Patrons of the bar danced and drank merrily taking no heed to the two simply choosing to drink the night away while passing rumors of Mimi's latest plunder and the Kings upcoming ball.

Takeru meanwhile was entranced by Kari, trying to memorize her face, fearing he may never see her again."So what brings you to the market?" he asked causally trying to start a conversation.She sipped her cider once more before answering "I was looking for a ball dress".

Happiness now sparked in the blondes eyes "Your going too, well at least I'll know someone there…I hate these functions and usually sneak away first chance I get".

"Me too" Kari said with a laugh "Have you ever been too one of King Joe's parties?"TK nodded and she continued "Do you know where that garden is just off of the main ballroom?"TK responded "That's my favorite hiding spot, if you go in the spring everything is in bloom and its like your in another world".

Their conversation continued from there as they learned more about each other, yet still hiding the truth of their brother's jobs a secret until something or someone happened forcing both to come out of hiding.It was about 9:30 when the tavern doors burst open and a brown haired boy swaggered in yelling at the top of his lungs.The color drained from Kari's face as she looked at the pale TK.

They spoke in unison locking onto each other's eyes "He's after me".

Kari was the first to recover ducking down from sight "What do you mean he's after you?" she demanded.TK ducked with her bowing his head, he should have known he couldn't keep this up forever "My brother is Yamato Ishida, and that boy is one the crew of his…"

"Hated rival Taichi Kaymia, my brother" she finished.Shock fell over the two as Davis continued his path through the tables shouting "Kari I know you're here, I ran into Gatomon and she told me you were.Please come out we had a dinner date".Kari gritted her teeth "In his dreams" she muttered.She looked at TK who was searching the crowd for a way out, if Davis found him he would be done for and so would Matt.Her eyes widened when an idea popped into her head.

She hurriedly pulled her cloak over her hear hiding her hair "Takeru" she whispered as Davis drew nearer.The blonde turned to her and she reached out grabbing him firmly by his tunic surprising the boy.Before he had time to react let alone say anything she had pulled her lips to his and the rest of the world, Davis and all melted away.

Davis passed by the 'couple' with a look of longing in his eyes, he prayed that would be him someday.Veemon came to his side tugging on his pant leg "I couldn't see her, perhaps we went to the wrong tavern" he suggested wanting to keep the boys hopes up.Davis nodded in agreement "Yeah there's still five more on this street alone so we'd better get going".With that the two disappeared into the drunken crowd shoving their way out the door into the cool night air.

Even though the threat had gone, TK and Kari hadn't moved from their position; if anything they were getting more comfortable with it.Kari moved her hands around his neck and his around her waist as he pulled her into his lap.She had never felt so safe and loved at the same time as she savored every moment forcing herself to break away when the need for air overtook the two.TK sat in a daze, his lips tingling wanting more.It wasn't how he had pictured his first kiss to be but he would take it.

TK looked deeply into her eyes finding himself strangely at home in them.Thoughts of his brother filled his head when he realized what he had done "Oniisan" he whispered.Kari's eyes became dull when she thought of Tai's reaction "They won't like this will they?" she whispered.TK nodded shuddering at Matt's reaction "That would be an understatement…Matt would probably send me off to France to live will relatives until I was fifty".

A looked of sadness crossed Kari's face as she prepared to remove herself from his embrace only to be held in place.His hand cupped her chin "I didn't say I wouldn't risk it, there's just something about you that completes me" he said using his hand to caress her face."I know I've only been with you a few hours but I can't stand the thought of going away again".

Kari leaned into his gentle touch "Iknow how you feel, we'll just have to be careful…meet in secret and pray they don't catch us".TK couldn't take it anymore and brought his lips back to hers capturing them in a heartbeat.

To Be Continued….

A/N: How was it?Don't worry the other couples will be in the next part if you want it so be sure to let me know.


	2. Secrets Revealed

A/N: The title was awful so I changed it, hope I didn't confuse anyone

A/N: The title was awful so I changed it so I hope I didn't confuse anyone.Thanks for the feedback its nice to hear from you and raine I just need to say how much I love that quote on your profile J.Also my sister has drawn a new picture that is up on our profile page be sure to check it out.

Caught

Everything was in its place as the palace came alive with activity just hours before the ball was set to begin.Servants had worked night and day for weeks in order to get everything ready, and in mere moments all their hard work was about to pay off.King Joe Kido looked around his grand ballroom with approving eyes.Candles lit every darkened corner while fresh roses of every color under the sun adorned the vases throughout the hall.Their sweet sent filled his nose while his eyes turned to the crystal chandeliers glittering hundreds of feet above the marble floor.The crystals reflected thousands of tiny rainbows throughout the hall completing the mood.

A smile crossed the kings face as he turned to his prime minister clapping him on the back firmly "You've done well my friend not only have you created an amazing piece of cheese for our little pirates but a way to please our nobles who have been clamoring for me to be…more outgoing".

The dark haired man smiled looking up to reveal a pair of nearly clear violet eyes "Thank your highness but it was nothing" he said shyly.Joe only smiled wider "Ken please give yourself more credit here, I mean you've pulled this together in a inhuman amount of time".As he spoke he gestured his hands around the ballroom once more forcing Ken to look at what he had created.

"Hey what about us" Gomamon demanded bounding up to his charges side looking at him with puppy dogs eyes.Not to far behind the seal came Wormon wearing a similar expression "Yeah someone had to test all the food".Both men laughed looking down at their digimon a little closer seeing the last traces of chocolate and cheesecake smearing their faces.

"Yes someone did" Ken said; "Now if you hurry I believe the tarts just came out of the oven".The two digimon looked at each other with wide happy child like eyes before dashing off to the kitchen once more.Joe watched them go "You know if those two eat too much the cook will have them as the main coarse".

"I know" Ken chuckled "So while the cooks chase our digimon we need to get ready.The guests will be arriving soon and royal protocol demands that you are there to greet them".Joe got a disgusted look on his face at the mere thought of having to mingle with all the stuffy nobles made his stomach turn.Yet he wanted to get the pirates off of his waters and his trade ships running again."The things I do" he muttered heading down the hall to his private chambers.

Tai stared in awe as the beautiful woman he called his betrothed came out of her cabin dressed for the ball.Her auburn hair was pulled up into a tight burn with tiny wisps of hair left out to frame her face.Her dress was a deep crimson topped off with the finest silks accompanied by a golden mask to hide her face from the rest of the guests."Stop drooling Tai" she said playfully tenderly pushing his jaw up before giving him a soft kiss.

The leader was at a loss for words just staring at her dumbly working on forming a coherent thought in his head.While Tai recovered Kari came out of her cabin dressed in a pure white flowing dress.On her back a pair of snow-white wings swayed gently with the breeze matching her mask perfectly."You both look great" Tai said finally recovering from his stupor "I'll be the envy of all the noble men…and Matt".

Sora smacked him playfully in the arm while Kari rolled her eyes.The younger smiled to herself at the thought of seeing TK again; they had been sneaking off of their ships at night meeting on the docks before disappearing into the town away from their brothers where they could be alone.It had been TK who had helped her find a costume for the ball, even getting his tailored to look like hers so they could find each other in the crowd.

"Can we go" Gatomon asked her voice holding a tint of whine, she hated these formal functions, there were just too many people.People who didn't pay attention and stepped on her tail or had a dagger up their sleeve ready to take vengeance on Tai for putting them in prison.Sora shook her head "We're waiting for Davis" she said raising her voice "And if he doesn't hurry we'll leave him, I don't want to park the carriage five streets away again".

Just as the bounty huntress finished her sentence the sounds of frantic clamoring filled the air as Davis bounded up the stairs tripping a few times on the way up.He threw the door open leaping onto the deck "Don't leave me" he shouted stopping when he noticed they were still there, but with stunned looks on their faces."What?" he asked holding his arms out his brown eyes full of confusion.

Kari put her face in her hands shaking her head while Sora turned away to stifle a chuckle.Tai being the captain decided to shed light on the situation "Davis you know we are going to the kings masquerade ball tonight".Davis still had a look of confusion on his face as he looked at the trio "Yeah, so we'd better go or we'll be late" he said walking/jingled down the gang plank.

They just stared as Davis stepped into the carriage his orange jester costume still visible in the fading light. "I can't believe he got one with bells on it" Kari mumbled following her laughing brother to the waiting carriage.The thoughts of dancing with him began to make her stomach turn, with the only thing consoling her was TK's plan to meet up…he would find her and whisk her away for the night.

By the time they arrived the ball was in full swing with the orchestra playing softly and the guests enjoying the food prepared for them.Matt led his brother through the crowd careful not to lose him in the human sea.He knew how much his little brother hated coming to these things but for some odd reason he was the first one ready tonight.

Matt thought hard, TK had been acting a little odd for a while now, disappearing all day and just staring off into space with a dreamy look on his face.He had asked him about it a number of times and TK would just reply, "I found an angel".That would explain why the younger blonde had donned a suite of pure white laced with gold topped off with glistening white wings.In many ways he looked like Angemon.

"Okay I know how much you hate these things so as soon as we get ready to spring…" Matt began only to be interrupted by his brother's hand and a smile."No its okay Matt I want to be here, take as much time as you want, enjoy yourself for once".

The elder raised and eyebrow but didn't want to argue not only was he going to cash in but there were tons of eligible young ladies in attendance and he intended to dance with as many as possible.It was then the answer flashed into his mind "Your angel is here I take it".

TK merely blushed and bid Matt farewell as his bright blue eyes scanned the crowd lighting up when they came to rest on a girl dressed almost exactly like him.A mask hid her delicate face, like everyone else's.The bright blue eyes dimmed a little however when they fell on the orange clad jester dragging his angel across the dance floor.

Kari could sense TK come in she couldn't explain how, just that her heart began to beat faster when he was around.Her chocolate eyes shot around the room full of people coming to a dead stop when she found his endless blue eyes staring straight at her.She would have gladly stayed staring into his endless blue pools for the entire night but a sharp pain in her foot brought her back to reality.

Davis muttered an apology before he continued his dragging-stomping dancing as his sweaty hands held onto Kari tighter.Her eyes returned to TK's pleading for help, her heart leaping to see he was already halfway there.She pretended not to notice him approaching knowing that the were on thin ice trying to get together in such a public place and with their brother's present no less.

TK tried not to walk to fast although his heart told him to run as fast as he could.He was able to keep his emotions in check long enough to politely tap Davis on the shoulder and extend his hand to Kari "May I cut in?" he asked politely looking directly at Kari the entire time.Davis narrowed his eyes behind his green mask pulling Kari close to him and putting his arms around her waist "No, my fiancée is staying with me tonight" he said protectively.

Kari narrowed her own eyes and wriggled free of Davis's grip giving her hand to TK feeling butterflies fill her stomach as his hand tenderly closed around hers."Davis I'm not your fiancée and I may dance with who I choose and I choose him" she shot back firmly allowing herself to be led away.

Matt watched with a smile on his face as his little brother took his angel into his arms and led her away into the crowd.If he had known who the girl was he would have drug his brother away instantly, but he was in the dark and had no clue that Takeru had just waltzed off with his rivals little sister.He adjusted the silver mask of his Spanish Conquistador costume as he lost sight of his brother and began to search the crowd for a dance partner.

He didn't have to look long for the girl of his dreams seemed to shine out to him as she stood near the throne her long honey brown hair shimmering in the candlelight.Her face was covered by a golden mask that matched her emerald colored Spanish Rose dress lined with the finest silks.Matt however could see her eyes glittering through the gold; they were a soft brown that seemed to call to his like the sirens of ancient Greece.And he like the foolish sailors was drawn to her.

He summoned his courage and smoothed back his golden blonde hair and made his way through the crowd keeping the rose in his sights.After what seemed like an eternity he made it to her pushing the last of his jitters deep within."So why is a beautiful rose such as yourself here all alone" he asked in a deep voice getting her attention.

Her eyes slowly turned from the crowd to look him in the eyes, nearly falling in when she did.In all her life she had never seen eyes like that and because of that she didn't send the courtier away that very second."Perhaps I was waiting for someone like you to come along and keep me company," she answered sweetly offering him her hand.Matt took it gently kissing it tenderly "Can I have your name or should I just address you as beautiful all night?"

She again smiled enjoying the shivers that ran up her spin when his lips touched the soft skin of her hand.It was because of that she nearly forgot herself "Mim…" she stopped remembering instantly "Lilly" she said quickly "And shall I call you handsome or do you have another name?"

"Yamato Ishida" he replied with a bow "but you can call me Matt".Mimi's wanted to do cartwheels at that very moment she couldn't have planned this better herself.She wanted to keep an eye on the bounty hunter while Yolei worked her magic and what better way than holding him in her arms all night…no one said she couldn't enjoy herself.She knew fully well that they had this ball to lure her and Izzy out of hiding so she planned a trap of her own as a little payback.

"Well Matt" she said seductively running her hand over his silver tunic "how about we dance and get to know each other a little better".The bounty hunter couldn't have said no even if he wanted too she had him wrapped around her little finger as he numbly offered her his arms leading her to the floor.

Joe watched bored from his throne as his guests danced the night away leaving the king on the verge of falling asleep.His digimon was way ahead of him already curled up asleep on a pile of pillows next to the throne.Gomamon had a content smile on his face as dreams of cheery pie danced through his head."Well at least someone is having a good time," he muttered under his breath.

Ken's violet eyes moved to his kings patting the hilt of his sword for comfort "Don't worry they'll show up any time now, they probably are just waiting to catch us by surprise".Joe looked at him through his glasses with an annoyed look "Well they had better do it soon because I'm going to fall asleep".

"You and me both" his guard answered "Wormon left about an hour ago to go on patrol hopefully he'll have something to report".The two sat in silence enjoying the music with Ken leading any maidens away from the king; a single king made him a beacon for any women looking for money, companionship, or a place to live."Ken could you do me a favor?" Joe asked knowing the answer even before he asked the question.

"Of coarse your highness" he answered without second thought.Joe smiled picking up his sleeping guardian handing him off to Ken "Could to put Gomamon in bed for me he's had a long day".Ken chuckled as he gathered up the little seal in his arms "I'd be happy too I could use a walk anyway".Joe watched his friend go before turning his attention back to his subjects happily dancing the night away.

Ken walked down the darkened halls carrying the Kings sleeping digimon in his arms."You know I envy you," he said pushing the door open feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he cleared the threshold; something was terribly wrong.Through the years he had become a hardened warrior with instincts to match.His heart began to race as he carefully set Gomamon on the ground and drew his sword.

"I know someone's here so show yourself no…mphh" a gloved leather hand covering his mouth and a brown bag going over his head stopped him.Ken immediately began to struggle against his attacker but to no avail, its grip was like a vice not allowing him to move an inch."Now stop struggling your highness we're only going for a little trip," it said pressing the tip of a dagger into his back.Ken's eyes widened under the bag not only was he mistaken for the king but his attacker was a women.

He stopped knowing if was his duty to protect the king and if this was the way he had to do it so be it."Good" his captor said leading him away keeping her hand over his mouth "Hawkmon you get the royal pet?" she ordered.Ken heard the highly British accent answer her "Yes, he's in the bag now lets get out of here before that Ken comes looking for the king".

Ken wanted to smile but knew the hand would pick it up so he bowed his head and allowed himself to be lead away.

Kari let out a happy sigh as TK held her in his arms as they watched the stars while the soft music of the orchestra filtered out from the ballroom.They had been that way ever since TK had pulled her from Davis's arms and led her away, retreating the garden to be alone for a few precious hours.A smile crept across her face as his soft lips began to work their way up her neck causing her to turn around and look into his glittering blue eyes.

"I love you," he said quietly once her had her full attention."And I you" she replied pulling his head down to met hers linking her arms around his neck as they met in an impassioned embrace leaving the world behind.When the need for air became to great the parted putting their foreheads together and gazing into each other's eyes adoringly.

TK stroked her hair memorizing every feature and smell knowing that they would be forced apart in a matter of hours "Kari we can't do this forever" he said with sadness tainting his voice.She nodded knowing they would have to deal with this sooner or later "I know Davis is becoming more persistent and I fear Tai will give in any day".

Determination filled the blondes eyes "No matter what that will never happen not only will he have to take you from my arms but over my dead body.I promise I will always come for you…no force on earth could stop me".Tears filled her chocolate eyes and love her heart as she jumped into his arms pressing him against the wall kissing him with everything she had.His reflexes were like lightning as he caught her before his 'wings' hit the stonewall and he returned the gesture with just as much love.

It was then an idea popped into his head "Marry me" he said between kisses his arms still holding her tight.Kari didn't miss a beat "Of coarse I'll marry you" she said quickly her lips earning to return to his.He shook his head and looked at her directly in the eyes "Tonight".

Shock went through her system as she allowed her feet to touch the ground "Tonight?"TK clasped her hands in his "Tonight, we can go to the chapel next to the palace, there is a priest there at all times…we'll be back before the ball is over and then nothing can keep up apart" she began to smile as he spoke "Not even our brothers, no matter how much they hate each other would force us apart then.It would mean going against a sacred union ordained by God".

Kari couldn't contain her smile "Gatomon and Patamon are in the carriage, they could be the witnesses.This is perfect" she finished heading for the exit with TK seconds behind their hands tightly clasped together.

Tai sat up on the throne platform keeping the nervous king company.Ken had left nearly a half and hour ago for a task that should have taken five minutes, at Joe's side Wormon shook his eyes glassy with tears "He's in danger I know it" he insisted looking for help from the two men.Joe gave him a sympathetic look "I have people out looking for him…he said he needed a walk maybe he just decided to make it a long one" he offered not believing his own words for a moments.

"Sire I feel we should get you out of here" Tai said his hands resting on the hilt of his swords "If those scoundrels were to attack they would do it now when your guard and digimon are missing".Joe looked down at his hired help their plan may have backfired on them.They had thought the glittering jewels and bursting money pouches of his citizens would have been more than enough to lure them out.

However the king held firm "No, I want to get them tonight the waters of my kingdom will be safe for my citizens again".Tai lowered his head in defeat only to have it shoot up again at the sound of an oncoming arrow.His gloved hands shot forward snatching the deadly projectile by the hilt inches before the tip entered the king's heart.

Joe's dark eyes were as wide as saucers and he felt as if his heart was about to pop out of his chest "Okay so maybe you were right…what's on the end?" he asked noticing the piece of parchment attached to the hilt by some pink threat.Tai looked around for the shooter making sure another round wasn't coming before unrolling the note.

_People of Kido,_

_ _

_We have your king as well as his little pet.If you ever want to see them alive again you will deliver the contents of your treasuries to the docks before the next full moon.I assure you're his life means nothing to me and keep in mind he has left no heir and your kingdom will be in shambles, an easy target for your powerful neighbors…_

_ _

_Mimi_

_ _

"Well look on the bright side at least they don't have you" Tai said in an unsure voice.

Joe's face was pale "But what will they do when they find out Ken isn't me, and Gomamon".The king suddenly stood up halting all movement in the ballroom at once Joe raised his voice as he did the math in his head Ken hadn't been gone that long and there was a good chance that the kidnapper hadn't even gotten outside the castle walls yet."My people we have been attacked!All men to arms find the pirates and bring them too me!The man responsible for bringing Sir Ken Ichijochi and Gomamon back safely will be rewarded with 5000 gold pieces and the title of Baron".

There were a few moments of silence before the masses began to draw their weapons and head for the exits only to be stopped by two screams echoing throughout the castle.

Tai nearly fell if the newly arrived Davis hadn't caught him "Hikari" he cried fighting his way through the masses to the tunnel the sound had come from.Across the hall Matt threw his mask to the ground following closely behind Tai his own agonized cry echoing off the walls "Takeru" leaving a stunned Mimi/Lilly in his wake.

Not long before the arrow came soaring at the King Matt still held his Spanish Rose as they glided across the floor as if they were floating on air.The blonde did take notice of Tai kissing up to the King but decided the beautiful girl in his arms was more important.His heart was going a million miles a minute and his skin tingled wherever her hands lay.

She too had the same feeling as the bounty hunter unknowingly danced with his prey.Mimi knew she needed to get away from him for when Yolei had succeeded in her mission; the letter would be arriving moments later.Yet she couldn't bring herself to leave him something about the way he held her made her feel safe and the way he talked made her feel as if she was the only woman in the world.

Mimi was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Matt lead her into a corner away from the other guests.She did notice when he stopped dancing and gazed into her eyes.She felt herself drawn into his blue ones wanting to lose herself for the rest of time in them."Lilly" he murmured not quit sure of what he was doing, just knowing it was right.

His hands carefully cupped her face in his savoring how her skin felt like silk and smelled of roses still unsure of what he was doing; he had only known her for a matter of hours."Matt" she responded tilting he head slightly holding his arms for support.No more words were spoken as their lips met in a soft kiss sending chills up their spines and their very souls crying for joy for nothing had ever felt so right in their entire lives.

Matt pulled away after the first tentative kiss looking into Lilly's eyes through her mask.She looked back at him her lips tingling as her hands moved through his hair pulling him back to her for another kiss only this one was sweeter and more intense that the one before.The pair lost themselves in the moment and each other not wanting to deal with the hardships of reality that would soon be revealed.

The young blonde held his new love in his arms, his hands slowly moving up the side of her face his fingers grasping the sides of her mask wanting to see her face for the first time.Mimi herself was caught up in the moment found her own fingers removing his mask eager to see the blue eyes without the confiding mask.As their lips parted the masks came off as well each one enjoying the cool air against their faces.

Mimi smiled as she looked at his face only to gasp in horror when she saw the look in Matt's eyes."Mimi" he said in an angry voice leaving the girl wondering if he was mad at her or mad at himself."Matt please don't get mad I meant it when I kissed you" she began allowing her hair to fall over her face affectively hiding her identity from the rest of the crowd.

His blue eyes still held the hurt and anger they had before as he forced his mouth to form words "Your…" he stuttered stopped when Joe stood up announcing the reward.Mimi put her face in her hands shaking her head "How could she mix the two up their not the same height, weight, body build…" she muttered before the point of Matt's sword was at her throat.

"You don't want to do this," she said carefully not wanting to provoke him any further.He opened his mouth to answer when two screams echoed down the hall causing Matt's eyes to widen in pure terror.Mimi felt a ping in her heart as Matt's eyes filled with tears and Tai's voice crashed through the halls "Hikari".Matt turned on his heel forgetting Mimi entirely for all his thoughts were focused on one thing "Takeru" he cried throwing his mask to the ground following Tai through the crowd in a panic.

TK pulled Kari behind him as the last of their screams echoed off the stonewalls.He hadn't meant to scream but when a cloaked figure leapt out of the shadows it took him and Kari by surprise.He held his silver blade before him keeping the shadow away from his love his blue eyes narrowed in defiance "Who are you and what do you want?" he demanded.

The cloaked figure laughed and pulled off its hood revealing his face "Izzy" Kari breathed peaking her head around TK's protective frame.Izzy flashed them a smile and bowed grandly "The one and only…now who do we have here" he asked studying the two intently not at all shocked by their sudden silence.

His dark eyes studied them closely making them both feel uneasy under his undaunting gaze.Another smile crossed his lips "I see you won't tell me but let me guess at least" he said his voice implying he liked to play this type of game."I'll start with you," he said pointing to TK steering clear of the blade "You are dressed in very fine clothes and at the kings masquerade ball so you come from a wealthy family.The blade you hold before you is made if the best steel and is beautifully crafted as well as in wonderful condition so you are a fighter and you know how to handle and care for a weapon.Finally you have blonde hair and blue eyes a very rare trait this part of world, I only know of one other person who has those trait and that's Yamato Ishida".

TK tried to keep his expression neutral not willing to give anything away so Izzy continued."So if we put all the pieces together, nice clothes, good fighter, blonde hair blue eyes, equals that you are Takeru Ishida, Yamato's beloved little brother".TK's face stood firm Matt warned him that this would happen one day…"Now that creates and intriguing puzzle" Izzy said his eyes moving to Kari "because the girl to are trying to hide behind you I have seen before for she is Hikari Kaymia beloved little sister of Taichi Kaymia".

Kari's hand found TK's free hand squeezing it for comfort as Izzy began to circle them "So this leads to one big question what are the siblings of two heated rivals doing sneaking around the castle hand in hand.And when they are waiting for a pair of bloodthirsty pirates to boot".The pair remained silent as the tension rose and they waited for Izzy to make the next move.

He did and it wasn't one they wanted to see.Izzy held his scabbard and drew his sword aiming it at the pair "Now the question remains whether to kill you or too ransom you off".So while the pirate thought TK went into action pushing Kari farther behind him and putting his sword in a fighting stance.

"You have to catch us first" he shot moving forward quickly to meet Izzy's blade before he had time to react.It was Izzy's turn to cry out in surprise as he brought his blade up quickly barely stopping TK's from entering his arm.TK didn't let up shoving Izzy's blade away swinging it like a bat at his legs.Izzy managed to doge and retaliate with a swing of his own at the blondes arm.TK made it away only loosing his wings to the silver blade.

The two continued matching each other blow for blow neither one conceding an inch, and that's when Izzy made his move.His goal had been to get TK off guard so he had changed his tactics and made his move for Kari.Her soft brown eyes were wide with fear for only a few seconds because a smile crossed her face.As Izzy neared she made no more to get away only speaking a few simple words "You shouldn't have done that".She leapt into the air kicking her leg swiftly catching him in the center of his stomach pushing out all the air in his lungs.

For a few rare moments he was dazed and gasping for air, the confusion went away when he heard a battle cry from his sparring partner.TK landed in from of him seemingly coming from nowhere his blue eyes ablaze.His silver blade attached to the loop of Izzy's hilt hooking it and ripping it from the pirates grasp in one swift movement."Never do that again" TK seethed putting the blade to his throat before continuing "Now how much will your crew ransom for you?"

Izzy hadn't calculated on this happening and he was going to pay dearly for it.He put his hands up backing away from the blade slowly "You are good but I must take my leave" his well-trained ears picking up the sounds of running footsteps.He quickly back flipped backwards three times not giving TK a chance to react.Once he was well away from the blade he pulled his hood back on disappearing into the shadows once more.Knowing that the fireworks were just about to begin providing the perfect opportunity for him to raid the library.

TK and Kari watched him go and TK let his sword clatter to the floor.He swiftly took her into his arms checking her over "He didn't hurt you did he?" Kari shook her head as she looked for wounds on him relieved to find none "And you?" she queried wanting to be sure.He shook his head leaning in for a kiss capturing her lips in a sweet embrace.

"Takeru!" Matt shouted as he arrived on the scene his eyes in total denial."Hikari!" Tai followed looking at his sister betrayal shimmering in his eyes "What do you think you are doing?"

The pair shot apart quickly even though the damage had been done.Tai moved forward pulling Kari from TK's arms eliciting a cry from both of them.TK wasn't about to let her go and reached out to pluck her back only to have Matt grab his arm and pull him in the opposite direction.Anger danced in the elders blue eyes as he shot Tai a withering glare "That's really low even for you Tai" he shot "using your sister to get my brother".

"Me, you're the one after my sister" Tai shot back handing Kari to the stunned Davis who was trying to erase the memory of her in TK's arms out of his mind.Sora placed a restraining arm on his trying to gently tug him away.

"Both of you stop it" TK cried from Matt's arms "we did it all by ourselves".The overprotective brothers didn't look willing to accept that until Kari joined in "We love each other and we were on our way to get married until Izzy found us".

Tai shook his head "I'm not hearing this and I won't permit it…you expect me to believe Izzy attacked you and that boy beat him when I couldn't.Davis take her back to the ship and lock her in her cabin once I have found Ken we're going to have a serious talk".He then turned to face TK "As for you, you stay away from my sister unless you want to be fish bait".

TK was about to fire back but Matt beat him too it "Its you who had better keep your sister away or else…"He then turned his full attention back to his brother dragging him down the hall ignoring the tears that fell down his face as he watched his love drug away."How could you do this to me, you know what Tai has done to us" Matt muttered not really waiting for an answer kicking the door open and heading for the carriage.

Kari let her tears fall unhindered as Matt drug TK away leaving her in Davis's arms.Davis was doing as Tai ordered and taking her back to the carriage and then on to the ship.Before Tai split off she made sure to let out a sob that would hit his very soul for he had just ripped hers out.

Sora too watched them go with tears in her eyes.She knew both Tai and Matt loved their siblings almost to a vault willing to hurt them in order to 'protect' them.Shaking her head she went to follow her betrothed down the hall when a glint of silver caught her eye.Curious she went to the object picking up the fine silver blade.She knew a good weapon when she saw one and this was one of the finest but that didn't matter at the moment._To the Pursuit of Knowledge_ was inscribed down the blade."They were telling the truth," she said sadly running to catch Tai and Davis before more damage was done.

To be Continued

A/N: Wow sorry that took so long I got a little busy.Let me know what you think and anything you would like to see and as always suggestions are always welcome.


	3. I Will Always Come For You

A/N: Glad to hear you are all enjoying the story so keep the reviews coming glad to hear you are all liking the pirate thing

A/N:Glad to hear you are all enjoying the story so keep the reviews coming glad to hear you are all liking the pirate thing.Next a few days ago I was reading kale's latest story when he mentioned that he had been getting some flak about putting some religious content in his stories.

I found this a little upsetting due to the fact that he and others like him (TK Takanishi) are merely expressing their beliefs and what they find important in their lives.Us authors have come up with some of the most creative and farfetched situations to put our muses in; they are just put something in their stories that most of us relate to and use in our daily lives.So to all of you who are courageous enough to put something as important as religion in your stories a applaud you and beg you not to back down because of a few people.

Now that I have that off of my chest on with chapter 3.For disclaimer see chapter 1.

I Will Always Come For You-

Kari stared at her wall as if willing it to burst into flames allowing her to escape into the nigh away from the nightmare her life had become.Davis had locked her in her cabin just as Tai ordered leaving as soon as she cleared the threshold locking the door behind him.The poor guy had still be reeling from seeing Kari in the arms of another, his heart breaking every time he thought about it.That had been two days ago.

A soft knock at her door moved her glare from the wall to the door as Tai stepped in a tray of food in hand.Her mouth began to water as the tantalizing smell of the chicken made its way to her nose.Her stomach gave a slight rumble and her hands flew to muffle it before her brother heard, she had made it a point not to eat until she was allowed to see TK again.

Tai's soft eyes looked at her with concern as he set the tray in front of her and she turned away barely acknowledging his presence."Kari you have to eat something" he pleaded grabbing her hand that she pulled back without a word. He sighed unhappily not only had she not eaten since being pulled away from TK but she had refused to speak to anyone on the ship, save Gatomon.

"Come on eat something" he tried again cutting the chicken up for her even holding to fork to her mouth as if he was feeding a baby.She slapped the fork away resuming her interest in the walls of her cabin."Kari I did this to help you, the Ishida's are a lying bunch of cowards that would do anything for money not to mention they have been our families rivals for nearly 100 years.They were just using you to get to me".

A fresh wave of tears began to form in her chocolate eyes falling down her cheeks as Tai continued."I'm going to have you marry Davis…it's the only way I know you'll be totally safe he's a good man and will take care of you".The girl bite her lip to keep the sob for escaping her lips "now I'm going to the finalize everything so the ceremony can take place first thing in the morning, I'll leave this food here…"

With that he got up and left his sister if he had stayed a few moments longer he would have seen his sister's heart shatter.He did however hear her sob echo through the recesses of the ship.

The bounty hunter shook his head as he walked onto the deck coming face to face with his betrothed.Sora's normally gentle eyes were narrowed in anger and her hands were on her hips as she held back the urge to slap Tai right then and there.

"Taichi Kaymia what on earth were you thinking," she demanded blocking his path forcing him to face her wrath."Sora I don't know what you are talking about" he stared seeing the flash in her eyes seconds later knowing he had said the wrong thing.

Anger danced in her eyes "Do you have any idea what you have just done.You destroyed two lives, one of them being your own sisters".

"I'm protecting her" Tai shot back again realizing the error in his ways seconds too late; he had never seen Sora so mad before."How is locking her in her room, taking her away from the man she loves, and forcing her to marry a guy she can barely stand to be around helping her" Sora flared "You know she wouldn't even be alive if Takeru hadn't saved her".

It was Tai's turn to shoot back "There is no way that boy stopped Izzy he told her to lie so they wouldn't get caught".Sora had no words to answer so she merely drew a sword from her sheath holding it right in front of Tai's face.

"I found this after you drug Kari away, its Izzy's sword!" she shouted throwing it at him before storming into her cabin and slamming the door authoritively leaving a stunned Tai to examine the sword.

Matt gentle blue eyes were full of sadness as he watched TK sleeping a tormented sleep.It had been two days since the fateful ball and TK hadn't spoken, eaten, or even looked at him since. The elder had tried to coax him to eat but nothing worked not even his favorite foods.To make matters worse his heart still ached for Mimi, sure she was his prey but she filled something that he knew he had been missing his whole life.

But she was the enemy who had kidnapped the King's second in command and guardian, holding them for ransom.Joe had received and amended demand the morning after the ball and that had sent the poor king over the edge.

Joe had run into his quarters and after 10 minutes of clamoring came out in full battle regalia complete with a helmet and sword.The king demanded that both Matt and Tai start to search and he himself would oversee the efforts from Matt's ship.So not only did Matt have to deal with his broken heart, depressed/angry little brother, and a king bent on rescuing the people he called family.

"Have you heard anything?" Joe asked carefully stepping out onto the deck enjoying the cool air against his skin.Matt quickly buried his sadness deep within to address his employer "In fact yes, a message was delivered to the palace with a map and marked coordinates.You are to bring 10,000 gold pieces to the location and when you do both Ken and Gomamon will be returned unharmed as long as we arrive in three days time.It will only take us one to get there."

Joe listened intently nodding when he finished "The gold will be onboard before dawn and I will send word for Tai to be ready to sail tomorrow".Matt's blue eyes flashed at the mention of Tai's name, something the king took quick notice of"I know how much you hate each other but I want both of you there just in case something goes wrong".

"I know now if you'll excuse me I must get my crew ready to sail" Matt finished leaving the king alone in his thoughts.

Mimi let out a sad sigh as she fell back onto the pillows of her plush bed allowing herself a few moments of peace before the coming chaos.Her peace didn't last long when a soft tap at the door signaled Yolei had arrived."Come in" she called sitting up to greet her first mate.

The lavender haired girl slipped in smiling obviously pleased with herself "The message has been delivered and sources say that the king is already transporting the gold to Yamato's ship".At the mention of Matt's name Mimi winced a little her soft brown eyes filling with sadness.Yolei's own eyes softened as she went into her best friend mode "You really do care for him don't you?"

The pirate knew she couldn't keep anything from her friend even if she wanted too so she gave her sincere answer "Yes I do, when he kissed me it was amazing and when he held me I felt safe, no one has ever made me feel like that before.And you should have seen his eyes they were crystal blue and full of so much love…I must admit I got lost in them".

Yolei smiled as she listened to her friend talk it had been awhile since Mimi had gotten this excited over anything in a long time."Well he's going to deliver the money with the king why don't we just nab him and throw him in the brig until he realizes how much he loves you".Mimi let out a small laugh and even considered doing it for a fraction of a second "No I want him to come to me because of love not because I forced him into it".

"That's no fun," Yolei pouted before getting up "But don't worry you are meant to be and he will come to you in time after all absence makes the heart grow fonder".

"I hope your right, it sure is on my part" Mimi said "now we'd better set sail I want to be at the coordinates first so they can't have any surprises waiting for us when we get there.You need to go check on our guests, make sure they are okay the king might lower the ransom if they're harmed".Yolei gave a quick bow before leading the way out of the cabin and down to the brig.

Gatomon wiggled in through the porthole leading into Kari's quarter's making a special note to claw Tai's eyes out when this was over.The overbearing brother had forbidden the digimon from seeing her fearing the little cat might aid in an escape.Gatomon had made short work of that using her agility and strength to climb down the side of the ship and through the porthole.

She landed with a small thud on the wooden floor her hear immediately greeted with the sound of Kari crying.Her eyes swept around the room coming the rest on the sobbing girl sprawled out on her bed.The digimon mentally added shattering Tai's nose to her to do list, how could he do this to his own sister."Kari" she asked tentively "What's the matter?"

Kari's head shot up and another wave of tear rolled from her eyes as she reached from Gatomon seeking comfort.Gatomon leapt into her arms looking up for the answer "Tai's going to make me marry Davis" she stammered.

"I'll kill him" Gatomon muttered before returning her attention to her chosen child "When?"

"First thing in the morning" Kari said the fear and sadness evident in her voice "I don't know what to do I've tried everything to get out of here but nothing works…I just want Takeru…why doesn't he understand".

Gatomon placed a comforting paw on Kari's arm as a plan formed in her clever mind "Kari I can't stop this from happening but I know who can and I'm going to get him.I want you to make them carry you to that church and down the aisle stall as long as you can I promise I won't let you down" she vowed.With that she scampered out of the small hole again disappearing into the night once more.

Kari watched her go before curling into a ball among her pillows willing the nightmare away as one word passed through her trembling lips "Takeru".

Yolei made her way through the ship that she knew better than the back of her hand carefully balancing the tray of food on one arm while holding the keys in the other.After many twists and turns she arrived at the brig door slipping her keys into the metal door throwing it open making sure that her prisoners didn't jump her, providing they had gotten out of her barred cell first.

The second in command had designed the brig herself and was proud to boast that not one of her prisoners had every escaped the secure little room.She allowed a small smile to cross her lips as her eyes fell on Ken fast asleep on the small cot Gomamon curled up at his feet.It however took a mere few seconds for the smell of food to reach the little digimon nose causing his green eyes to shoot open and his mouth to water.

"Ken she's back," he said nudging his cellmate causing the warrior to wake up a feat the slamming door had failed to do.

"Nice to see your well rested" Yolei said slipping the tray of food through a slot before turning to get some water from a picture."Don't worry we just got word that the king will be sending the needed ransom and you will be back to your mundane lives in the castle before the week is out".She watched them eat keeping her eyes on the silverware at all time knowing from personal experience that anyone of the utensils could be used as a lock pick or a weapon."Tell me Ken how did you wind up as the kings guard and second in command?" she questioned deciding to entertain herself while she waited for them to finish.

His violet eyes looked up at her seeming to contemplate whether to answer her question or not.With a small sigh he began to speak "From my brother.The Ichijochi family has been responsible for defending the royal family for centuries, a responsibility that fell to the eldest son".Ken stopped to collect his thoughts "So my brother took the oath and served at Joe's side ever since he was old enough to fight…but one terrible night there was an attack on the castle".

Yolei's memories now kicked in knowing what happened that dreadful night but wanting to hear Ken's version."My brother died stopping an assassins arrow from killing the then Price Joe and his job fell to me.I have been with the family ever since and one day my own son will take his place at the kings side.My one goal is to live up to the great sacrifice my brother made for the kingdom…."

The pirate sat in a respectful silence bowing her head for the lost soul "What about you?" her head snapped up to meet her prisoners eyes head on."How did you wind up as first mate on one or the most feared pirate ships ever to sail?" Ken persisted.

For a few seconds she considered not answering the question but realized he had revealed some very personal information so she returned the favor."My family used to work in the castle, they ran the pantries keeping them stocked and ready for any royal whim.We were there the night the castle attacked only no one was there to stop and assassins arrow from my families hearts" tears flowed down her face causing Ken's heart to ache and his hands tingle to remove the tears."Hawkmon got me out but when he went back for the others it was too late".

"I'm sorry" Ken whispered speaking nothing but the truth.She looked up studying his face looking for any deceit, when she found none she finished her story "I survived on the streets stealing what I could to scrap by.One day I robbed Mimi's father who caught me but was impressed that I was able to get as far as I did so he took me in and trained me to fight at Mimi's side when the time came for her to take over".

"And you've been terrorizing the seas ever since" Ken finished with a small smile.Yolei nodded proudly taking note that they were done a small tinge of sadness running through her body, she was enjoying Ken's company.Duty was duty though and she retrieved the empty tray making sure she took out what she brought in.As she left she spoke once more "I'm sorry about your brother but you should be proud his sacrifice probably saved us all in the long run".With lose last words she was gone leaving Ken lost in thought.

"What did she mean by that?" Gomamon asked his confusion evident in his voice.

The guard could only shrug as millions of possibilities ran through his head.

Takeru listed carefully as his brother's footsteps echoed down the hall away from his room.Once he was sure that Matt was gone he rose from his bed a small piece of metal in his hands, his means of escape.It had been two terrible days since Kari had been ripped away from him her cries still fresh in his ears.He had tried in vain to explain his love to Matt but his pleas had fallen on deaf ears and TK in turn had just stopped speaking altogether.

Patamon had been allowed into the locked room to keep him company and to try to get the boy to eat.Needless to say TK still hadn't eaten.It had been Patamon who told TK about Matt's run in with Mimi giving the younger ammunition should he ever really need it.

TK knelt down before his door slipping the small sliver of metal into the lock carefully moving it around listening for the click.Patamon watched on silently not wanting to disturb the boy wishing that there was a way he could help more.He had shot his bubbles of air at the door right after the frantic boy had been locked in but the sturdy oak didn't give way.

A soft scratching noise caught the attention of his sensitive ears.Curious he left TK to look out the window letting out a small yelp of surprise when a white blur popped through the window muttering something about Tai and clawing his eyes out."Gatomon" he squeaked his heart leaping he had grown fond of Gatomon just as TK had of Kari "what are you doing here?"

TK abandoned his lock picking gathering the digimon into his arms his eyes shining as he looked at her "How's Kari?Is she alright?" he shot out desperate for any word of his love.Gatomon looked at him with sad eyes knowing time was of the essence "Not for long" she replied.TK's eyes widened with terror and tears pleading for her to continue.She did "Tai's forcing her to marry Davis, the ceremony is at dawn and I can't stop it.You have to do something…"

She didn't get a chance to finish TK stood up grabbing a small bag throwing come clothes into it before putting on his dark cloak.There was a fire in his eyes fueled by his love that no one would be able to extinguish.He backed up standing by his bed taking aim at the door; he didn't have time to be quiet.Gatomon caught on to what he was doing sending a few of her Lightning Paws into the door weakening the wood before TK took off.

With a deep breath he broke into a run putting his shoulder forward slamming into the door with everything he had.Extreme pain ripped through his arms but the wood splintered and gave way freeing him.Gabumon let out a muffled cry of surprise from under the demolished door as he watched TK run down the halls followed by Patamon and a digimon he had never seen before.

"Takeru come back," he cried desperately sounding alarm as he chased the younger Ishida.At Gabumon's shouts heads poked out of the cabins lining the halls as the crew quickly went to chase the boy down.They had all be advised of the situation and as far as they were concerned TK had been put under some kind of spell and by locking him away they were helping him recover.

TK didn't let up as he heard the footsteps growing behind him and he came onto the main deck.Joe looked up surprised when the boy flew out of the door nearly knocking him down in the process."Yamato your brother…" he cried getting Matt's attention who was up at the helm looking over the map Mimi had sent.

"Takeru get back here," he yelled running down the stairs to cut his brother off before he reached the gangplank.If anything the younger ran faster easily slipping by his men and off of the ship.Matt let out a gasp as he saw Gatomon close behind his brother leaving Matt with one conclusion; Tai had sent the digimon to kidnap his beloved brother.

Sora watched with tears in her eyes as she watched Tai literally carry Kari out of her room dressed in a simple wedding dress.She moved forward in one last-ditch effort to stop the insanity "Taichi please don't do this to her…to them".His brown eyes looked at her with little emotion "I'm doing what's best for her Davis loves her and will protect her even when I'm not here.Most importantly she will be away from Yamato and his sinister plans".

Kari looked at her with pleading eyes Sora was her last hope.Sora didn't fail her putting everything she held dear on the line "Tai if you do this I won't be here when you get back" she said desperate to keep the waver out of her voice.He looked at he with a mixture of shock and betrayal so she rubbed salt into the wound."I'll go join Izzy's or Mimi's crew…not make that Matt's I'm sure any of them would just love to know your tactical secrets and weaknesses".

Tai bit his lower lip looking at the love of his life and the sister in his arms.He had to decide right there what was stronger ties of blood or ties of the heart."Sora I'm sorry," he said trying to ignore the sob from Kari "She is my sister and I can't let her be hurt anymore.I love you and I always will…so if you ever come back I'll be waiting".

Sora stood in shock at how deep his hatred for Matt ran, he was going let her go.Kari gave her a grateful look as Tai carried her by "Thank you for trying" she whispered before disappearing around the corner.Biomon came up nuzzling her partners leg in comfort hearing the whole thing "Are you really going to do it?" the pink bird asked."I'm not going to let this happen," she said in a determined voice heading down to catch Tai arriving just as the carriage pulled away."I swear Kari I won't let this happen".

Davis was the happiest man in the world at that moment as he heard a carriage arriving at the church carrying the love of his life.He had approached Tai the very night they had found her with TK and proposed the marriage making a promise to protect her to his last breath.It had been more than enough to satisfy the furious bounty hunter and the wedding was arranged.

The priest stifled a yawn as he looked at the excited boy before him looking up when the bride arrived. "Kari" Davis said happily oblivious to her tears and that fact that Tai had to carry her down the aisle.Agumon and Veemon were at their heels following Tai to the front eager to see their first wedding.The priest raised an eyebrow at the condition of the bride "My goodness is the child ill, perhaps the ceremony should take place when she is able to stand under her own power".

Tai looked up with annoyance in his eyes "She is feeling fine she just needs a little help getting though the ceremony" he said setting her down watching her fall to the ground like a limp doll.The priest looked at the crying girl on the floor before him "Good sir it is obvious the young lady doesn't want to be here" he said kneeling down cupping her face in his hands tenderly "My child do you want this?".

Kari knew it was wrong to go against her brother but there was no way she was going to lose TK forever "No" she whispered.Davis sensed things were not going to go his way unless he did something quick so he knelt down holding Kari's hands in his own "Kari I love you and will do anything to make you happy, so lets just get this over with and we can start our new lives together".

She looked up at him with watery eyes "You say you will do anything to make me happy" she said speaking directly to him for the first time in two days.He nodded eagerly thinking he had gotten through to her."Take me back to Takeru then" she said "take me to the one I love".Davis bowed his head in defeat standing again turning to the priest "Let the ceremony begin".

The man of god shook his head "It is clear to me that she has no desire to marry you and I will not go against her wishes".

"Yes you will" Tai said pulling Kari up forcing her to stand "She is not of age yet and I am still her guardian and she will marry who I see fit.So if you want to go against the law set by the king go right ahead…I am Taichi Kaymia bounty hunter and will make it by personal goal to see that you are tried for your crimes".It was the priests turn to bow his head in defeat as he looked into Kari's soft brown eyes "Forgive me child" he said crossing himself before opening the book before him.

"Dearly beloved…" he began Kari's soft whispers the only thing keeping her together "He will come for me, he will come for me…"

Izzy looked out at the rising sun as the warm rays hit his face."Do we set sail today?" Cody asked interrupting his peace with the best intentions."Yes I want to get there early so Mimi doesn't see us coming".They like every other person in the province had heard of the bungled kidnapping and ransom demand, but unlike many others Izzy had gotten his hands on the coordinates where the exchange was too take place.

"You know Cody I feel kind of odd robbing another pirate I mean we are both on the same side" the captain said absently turning to face his first mate."Its part of the life" Cody said calmly "we all knew what we were getting into when we signed up besides there is not credo saying we can't attack another pirate".Izzy had to smile for he always had an answer for everything.

"Izzy" Tentomon called flying onto the ship his arms full of supplies for the coming outing "there's someone here to see you".Every man who was on the deck drew their swords knowing if anyone wanted to see the captain it was usually for revenge."Ah they've gotten quick" the digimon said dropping the food in surprise.

"Who is it?" Izzy questioned drawing his own sword with a slight scowl he wasn't used to his blade TK had taken that from him when he ran into him in the castle.Tentomon landed at his partners side "Sora as in bounty hunter Sora".

Izzy raised his eyebrows "As in Tai's fiancée' Sora?".The digimon green eyes shimmered "Yes Armidillomon is with her but she's unarmed and says its and emergency".His men sat in silence while he ran this through his head.Tai had his hands full with the King Joe and his upcoming battle with Mimi.Second he loved Sora more than anything save his sister and he would never knowingly put her in danger.Therefore Tai had gone nuts or Sora was here on her own accord "Let her up".

Cody let out a loud whistle signaling Armidillomon and within seconds the little yellow digimon with Sora and Biomon in tow.Her eyes looked at her surroundings carefully taking count of the men and any emergency escape routes should she need it.She herself couldn't believe what she was doing.After watching Tai drive away in the carriage she had gone straight to Matt's ship knowing if anyone could help Kari it was TK.Yet when she arrived the ship was in chaos with men running off the ship in search of the boy who had been 'kidnapped' by Gatomon.

So she went into town running into Tentomon and followed him to Izzy.The pirate looked at her with suspicious dark eyes as she came before him giving a small curtsey.Izzy let his manners take over bowing with respect taking her hand kissing it tenderly "Milady what brings you hear tonight?"Sora bit her lip pulling out a bag of gold throwing it to Cody.

"Because of you two people who love each other have been ripped apart I want you to help them out until their brothers cool down" she said firmly.Izzy's eyes filled with confusion "You must be referring to Takeru and Hikari what do you mean I have ripped them apart".

Anger filled her veins and she fought to keep control "Because of you their brothers found them together and took them away from each other.Kari has been locked in her cabin for the past two days and as we speak is being married to someone she can't stand.TK is running through the streets with Matt under the assumption Tai kidnapped him so when the two meet…."

"I see so why should I care, if those two kill each other its all the better for me" he answered leaning against the rail casually.Sora however had an answer for this "If you don't the ransom exchange won't take place and you won't be able to rob it from anyone".Then men let out gasps and they turned to their leader many of them were depending on the money from this raid having no use for the books Izzy had stolen from the castle.

"She has a point there," Cody said voicing what the crew had on their minds."Fine Cody have Sora lead you to the chapel I have no doubt that is where the boy is heading.If he isn't too late lead them back here, tell them I'll give them sanctuary".Sora shot him a look forcing him to add one more stipulation "They will be allowed to leave at any time for it seems I have already caused them enough suffering".

"Thank you" Sora said pulling out another bag of gold and tossing it too the pirate "now we have to go now".Izzy gave a quick nod signal Cody to follow.He watched the two go giving one more signal for Tentomon to follow just to be safe not wanting his first mate to be led into a trap Cody was like a brother to him and he like Matt and Tai would give anything to get him back.

Kari whispered TK's promise to her over and over as the priest continued reading.He had promised to come for her no matter what so where was he."And if there is anyone here who believes this couple should not be wed please speak now or forever hold your peace".It was then right on cue the doors to the chapel burst open and a brilliant white horse galloped down the aisle.Tai pushed his sister away drawing his sword with Davis at his side and the digimon before them as the wall of protection.

The figure a top the steed had golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes that sparkled when the fell on Kari.Kari looked up with a hint of fear as the rider had the horse merely jump over the quartet heading straight for her.She backed away but didn't get far it took the rider a second to grab her into his arms and onto the horse and it was then that all her fears washed away."TK" she said with pure joy as she settled into his arms allowing him to lead the horse away.

"Let her go" Tai demanded waving his sword yet refusing to attack fearing he may hurt his sister.TK just glared at him before leading the horse down one of the side rows and out the door before Tai or Davis could make a move to stop him.Agumon however wasn't going to let Kari go without a fight "Pepper…" he began before Davis slammed his mouth shut "You'll hit Kari".

Tai was already to the door shouting "Come on we can still catch them if we unhitch the horses".

Sora stopped as the street leading to the chapel began.Cody ran into her gasping for air as he did confusion filling his green eyes "Why did you stop?" he gasped peering around her, he saw why she stopped.A white horse that looked like one belonging to the king was galloping down the street with two figures aboard.Sora ran into the middle of the road so that she would be seen.

"TK, Kari this way" she called.The two stopped and what spoke to each other for a few seconds with Kari pointing her way and nodding her head.That had been enough for TK who spurred the horse into another gallop straight at the pair.When they arrived Sora quickly asked the question she had feared the answer too "Was he too late?"

Kari smiled and shook her head jumping into TK's arms as they dismounted the horse sending down another road as a decoy."I on behalf of Captain Koushiro offer you sanctuary on our ship" a pair of skeptical looka answered his statement "we are offering this on behalf of Sora, she was the one who came to us.I assure you there is no deception here we will not use you as bargaining chips and you may stay as long as you wish".

The far off hoof beats coming from the church forced the two to make the decision.TK looked into her eyes "As long as I'm with you I don't care where we are" he said determination filling his voice.She nodded her agreement and turned to Cody "We accept now which way".Cody led them deeper down the alley onto another side rode heading for the docks with Sora taking the rearing watching as Tai and Davis ran right by not even looking down the alley.

Matt's eyes were wild as he looked down the four way intersection for any sign of his little brother and when he found none let out a frustrated yell that echoed off the brick buildings lining the street.Gabumon placed a comforting paw on his arm attempting to calm his partner down "Don't worry my friend TK can take care of himself".

"Yeah from what I've seen from the kid he'll be fine" Joe chimed in pushing his glasses up.Matt wanted to fall to his knees and cry, he knew TK was strong it was just the fact he felt so helpless feeling there was nothing he could do."I know but what if they hurt him or worse…" Matt chocked out stopping when a pair of men riding of horseback approached.

Matt knew them instantly due to the busy brown hair shining in the afternoon sun."Taichi" he shouted running at his rival pulling him off the horse onto the cobblestone street hard."What have you done with Takeru?" he screamed pinning him to the ground.Davis jumped off his horse ready to help only to be stopped by the king himself "They need to do this" he said calmly.

The digimon too stayed back watching in awe and Tai flipped over now pinning Matt to the ground "He took my sister" Tai screamed back "now where are you keeping her…if you've hurt her so help me I'll rip your heart out!".Both were beyond reason or rational thought with the desire to find those they'd sworn to protect and love consuming their minds.

It was the coolheaded Joe who was able to put two and two together "Stop this now" he bellowed forcing both to stop with their fists raised ready to smash the others face in."Now if you two would stop and think for two seconds you would see that no one has been kidnapped and the two just ran off together.You have no one to blame but yourselves to blame for it.I am paying you both a very nice sum of money to help me rescue my friends so unless you want to back out I want both of you on your ships ready to sail within the hour or I'm going to find someone else to help me".

"What about TK and Kari?" Davis asked stunned that the king had that outburst in him.Joe seemed a little less tense as he replied, "They will return when they're ready, they know how to find you so are you in or out".

The two sat on the street weighing their options each one knowing Joe was right."In" they both grunted getting up refusing to help each other up before trudging their separate ways.

Izzy looked up as four digimon bounded onto his deck each one in a very good move assuring the captain the mission had been a success.Cody was the first person onto the deck giving Izzy piece of mind seeing him okay.Sora was next with a look of contentment on her face and she approached the captain with TK and Kari hand and hand at her heels.

TK's bright blue eyes twinkled as he came before Izzy giving him a bow of respect before clasping his hand "Thank you so much for the sanctuary".Izzy returned the clasp "Its my pleasure its my honor to house such a talented fighter you are one of the few who have ever bested me with a sword.But you both must be hungry I have left a meal in your quarters and there is something you must know before you retire.As you both know your brothers are setting sail to help the king deliver the ransom, I plan to also be there to claim it for myself.You may come and stay in your cabin during the attack or you can leave now".

Kari answered for the two not even giving it second thought "We are going and we promise not to interfere".

Izzy smiled warmly "Then I welcome you to my ship feel free to look around nothing is off limits.I do encourage you to see my library it is my pride and joy containing books from all over the world.As for you" he said turning to Sora "I recommend that you return to your ship before your fiancée' misses you".

Sora lowered her head letting her brown hair fall over her face to hide her tears "I told him that I wouldn't be there if he went though with the ceremony…so if you don't mind too much I would like to stay with you.I will pull my weight by working as one of your crew and will train your men in any form of combat you want".

"I like someone who can stick to their principles despite the adversity welcome aboard and like your young friends you may stay as long as you see fit".The captain turned to address he crew "All right men there is a heavy ransom out there calling out names so set the sails and turn hard to port I want to be at the rendezvous by sunset".The men worked like a well-oiled machine saluting their captain and going straight to work without question each one knowing their job without being told.

Izzy held his arm out to Sora "I will give you and the digimon a tour of the ship while the men get under way, Cody escort TK and Kari to their quarters from the sounds of their stomachs a good meal is overdue".Both blushed as Cody led them away and Sora accepted the captains arm her amber eyes still on the men working flawlessly on the mast high above her.

Cody led the pair to a cabin just off down from the main deck "Here you go" he said opening the door to the simple yet elegant room done entirely in royal purple.On a small table in the corner lay a huge pile of fruits next to steaming loaves of bread."Thank you" TK muttered his eyes fixed on the food."I'll leave you alone now," the brown haired boy said with a smile on his face.

It took Kari all of three steps to get to the table her eyes eagerly seeking what she wanted first; she didn't find it on the table.She turned to TK with tears in her eyes as she ran to his waiting arms "You came for me" she said happily.

He stroked her hair enjoying holding her again "I promised I would and I never break a promise" he whispered pulling away a little so he could see her face.He looked into her eyes moving his hands to her cheek as she nuzzled her face into it enjoying the feeling of his love for her.She looped her hands around his neck pulling him into a kiss that she had been longing for since they had been pulled apart.

They met in a sweet kiss unleashing their pent of love, passion, and fear for loosing each other in those few seconds losing themselves to each other.

To Be Continued:

A/N: Chapter 3 down so I hope you liked it.Yes I know a few people were out of character but its my fic and its all for a good cause.I guarantee more of the other couples to come in the next chapter so be sure to tell me what you think in a review and as always suggestions are always welcome.


	4. Shipwrecked

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up but I had to get two other things up first

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up but I had to get two other things up first.Glad to hear you are all enjoying the story and hope you like this chapter, I feel it's the best yet.I must however warn you for herein lies a plot twist that may upset many of you, its nothing gross or inappropriate…just something I've never done.Let me know what you think and as always feel free to email or IM me.

Disclaimer: Seer chapter one.

Shipwrecked-

The soft rays of the morning sun shown softly through the small porthole casting its warmth on a sleeping couple.Golden hair shimmered in the light as a pair of bright blue eyes gazed upon the sleeping angel in his arms.Her short brown hair framed her face, her chocolate brown eyes still closed in a blissful sleep.TK watched her sleep listening to her steady breathing wishing he could stay in this moment forever.

Kari sensed herself being watched causing her eyes to flutter open and a smile to play across her face "I never want to wake up any other way ever again" she said sleepily snuggling deeper into his arms as she spoke.TK obliged pulling her closer whispering in her ear "You need only ask," he said before drawing her lips to his for a sweet yet passionate embrace.

As they kissed the deep drooling of the bell echoed through the bows of the ship followed by Cody's quiet yet forceful voice calling "All hands on deck I repeat all hands on deck this is not a drill…all hands on deck".

After a few more moments of total bliss the two pulled apart gazing into each others eyes for a few seconds before TK spoke "We'd better get up to the deck and see what all the fuss is about".Kari nodded giving him one last kiss before pulling herself out of the warm silk sheets of the bed and to the amour that had been provided.

Kari pulled out a dress that had been provided without complaint by the pirate before taking her beloved's arms and heading out the door.Clearing the threshold gave them a burst of the salty sea air relaxing them, at sea they and the rest of the ships residence were truly at home."Good morning" Izzy greeted warmly "I trust you slept well".

TK smiled taking in the beauty around him "Yes and we once again thank you from the bottom of our hearts" he said shaking the pirates hand before pulling him into a hug.Izzy's eyes seemed to soften as the boy released him and returned to the arms of his love.The pirate couldn't believe how good he felt looking at the two he had helped to keep together.

"Think nothing of it seeing how happy you are is enough for me" he replied as he headed up to the helm in order to address his crew.The men had assembled quietly without question on the deck in a matter of minutes, many of them settling in with books under their arms.Sora took note to ask Izzy about this when he finished his announcements.

Since the men were already quiet Izzy began the meeting "As dawn broke this morning a marvelous sight caught our eye…Mimi's ship" he paused for the men to let out a happy cry "She is behind us and will allow us to hide behind the island and wait in ambush after the ransom has been paid.Therefore if everything goes as planned we will attack the sirens ship noon tomorrow so until then your time is yours.A skeleton crew will be on the deck and minimal candles will be burned at night as not to give away our position".

He again paused for understanding "That is all dismissed".The men got up spreading throughout the ship once more, most of them staying on the deck settling in and reading their books.TK and Kari followed their example disappearing into the bows of the ship only to return minutes later holding a tattered leather bound book.They settled in each other's arms on a pile of nets basking in the sun.

Sora allowed her curiosity to get the best of her as she made her way to Izzy who still stood at the helm staring out to sea.She hated to disturb his revelry so she too turned her attention to the open blue water catching sight of the specks of brown lining the horizon."Can I help you?" he asked turning his attention from the water to her.Sora forgot about the specks to answer his question "Sorry to bother you but I was wondering why all your men were always reading?"

"You are never a bother my dear" he said with a smile "now to answer your question.I allow no alcohol on my ship in any for and every member of my crew is required to be literate.Due to these two factors and the huge library I have my men tend to spend most of their time reading".

"I'm impressed" she replied, "your men listen without question and are very bright, it's no wonder your so successful".

A small blush lit up the red heads face "Thank you" he said taking a deep breath before he made his next move "Listen there's a few hours before we attack so would you do me the honor of joining me for lunch?"Izzy held his breath as he waited for her answer.He knew very well that she was betrothed to another and had no intentions of coming between them; he merely wanted to have lunch with and intelligent young lady who was his guest.

Sora smiled sweetly and held out her arm for him to take "I would be honored" she said sweetly.He smiled as he took her arm, Tai had never been such a gentlemen to her, never asking just giving the time and place expecting her to show up…this was a nice change.

Yolei looked through her telescope for the fifth time in complete disbelief.Every time she looked through the looking glass she saw a whole fleet of warships each on course for the capital city."Mimi we have a problem" she cried jumping from the crow's nest grabbing a rope and sliding down to the deck just as the pink clad captain emerged from her quarters.They had arrived at the ransom point just after noon that day and were enjoying a little leisure time before meeting with the king and his party.

"What is it?" Mimi asked concerned due to the fact that the ransom drop was going to take place in a matter of hours.The first mate handed her the glass and pointed off into the distance where a few speck were barely visible on the horizon.Mimi quizzically looked through and was greeted by the same image as Yolei.Her browns furrowed in anger and confusion.

The banners waving above the ship were unfamiliar to her "Get Ken" she ordered her voice loosing all hints of cheeriness that they held before.Yolei nodded and ran into the depths of the ship while Mimi ran the bell summoning her men to the deck not willing to take any chances.The first mate reappeared seconds later tugging the bound Ken behind her.In the captives arms sat the kings digimon Gomamon both of their eyes closing as they entered the sunlight.They had been in the bowls of the ship for a few days now and none of those days had they been allowed outside.

Mimi stepped forward taking Gomamon from his arms while pushing Ken to the rail and shoving the looking glass to his eye "Who is that?" she demanded.Ken gasped in horror pulling away from the view falling to the deck because of his bindings.His violet eyes looked at her with more fear that he had during his entire stay with the pirate "Darkness" he stuttered still not pulling himself off of the deck.

"What do you mean?" Yolei asked her stomach churning, if whatever was out there was scaring Ken it had to be bad.The King's advisor took a deep breath composing his shaking body "The darkness that has been threatening to overtake us for years…Okauwa".

The two pirates looked at him blankly for that name refused to ring any bells for them.That was where Gomamon came in "Years ago the lands that Joe rules were actually up for grabs.The dynasty before the Kido line came to an end because there was no heir and its patriarch had to chose another line to carry on his rein.The selection came down to the Kido's and Okauwa's.Needless to say Joe's family won and Okauwa swore that he would be back one day to claim what was his…it seems his day has come".

Mimi narrowed her eyes all she wanted was a simple ransom and instead she found herself between and King and an army of darkness bent on taking over the kingdom."So what do we do?" she asked.Yolei's eyes glazed over as she went into deep thought going over the options in her head.Ken shook his head "You need to warn the fleet right away or we'll all die" he said firmly "Joe will reward you even more than the ransom if we get to him in time".

The captain was about to answer him when her man up the in the crows nest shouted down to her "Ship's ahoy" he called pointing off the starboard bow "The banners are Kaymia's and Ishida's" he informed.A delighted glint formed in her eyes "He's early what a stroke of luck" she said her cheer returning "we can have both…after I have the gold I'll let him know about the impending doom and we are showered with another round of gold".

"Hawkmon" the now giddy captain called summoning the digimon.The bird like digimon came down from the rafters bowing to her as he landed "Go to Ishida's ship and tell them to pull alongside us so the exchange can take place, also let the king know I have an important message for him that I will only deliver in person".Hawkmon bowed once more taking to the skies after he did "At once mon caption".

Izzy smiled as another round of Sora's gentle laughter echoed through his cabin.He couldn't remember the last time he'd had such a nice meal.The two had talked about a wide range of topics ranging from weapons to a stimulating political discussion about what would happen in Joe never married or produced an heir as had happened before.Then much to his dismay their meal ended and he was once again required on the deck.He stood up folding his napkin neatly on the table before crossing its lengths to pull Sora's chair out for her. 

Sora was prepared to pull herself up when she felt her chair moved away and a helping arm offered to her.She took it gratefully amazed at how much of a gentleman the pirate was.Tai had never pulled out her chair, opened doors, or offered her his arm as an escort.He again opened the door to his cabin expecting to be greeted by his placid crew curled up engrossed in their books instead Cody stood their his eyes for the first time in memory wild with a frantic air.

"I was just coming to get you," he said quickly.The captain sensed the panic and gently let go of Sora to better asses the situation "What's happening?" he asked.

"It appears the king has shown up early and the drop is going to take place in a matter of minutes" Cody said his eyes flashing to the men loading the cannons.That sent the alarm bells off in Izzy's head "Then why are we loading cannons?"

Cody pointed off the port bow "We're not the only ones who thought that sneaking up behind the island was a good idea".Izzy followed his line of sight to see three heavily armed vessels head right for the their banners flowing in the wind making no attempt to hide their appearance or identity.TK and Kari now joined the little huddle the blond holding tightly to the girl's hand.

"His name is Okauwa" TK said grimly "my father hunted him for his entire career and sealed him in a cave years ago we all thought him dead.He's after the throne and will do anything to get it…that's why my father chased him by order of the king".

Izzy nodded thanking fate for bringing the trio onto his ship "So do we reveal ourselves and throw away the prize or force them to go through us and trust our skills".Kari spoke up next her voice sounding disconnected "The power's he wields are evil I can sense it from here…if we fight him as we are we will lose" she said shivering as she spoke.

Her words hit home causing an uneasy silence to fall over the group.TK wrapped her in his arms attempting to chase her chills away as well as suppress his own, there was something else about Okauwa he didn't want them to know.Sora turned her attention to the ships once again her amber eyes taking them in assessing the situation, she had been in hundreds of battles and she was looking for any way they would come out of this one victorious.Finally Izzy announced his decision "We'll warn the king…if we're lucky we'll get some kind or reward for giving him a heads up on the army".

Izzy's men looked up with a hint of disappointment in their eyes yet keeping their mouths shut.They knew that Izzy would see that they were paid one way or another."Helm set a course for Yamato's ship and raise the white flag I don't want them to fire at us.The rest of you continue to load the cannons and prepare to battle we may be the last line of defense for the kingdom and your families who live there".With those final words the men scattered about the deck working wordlessly every so often giving each other a determined nod.

Cody made his way to Izzy's side worry filling his green eyes, as the oncoming armada grew closer with every second."They're going to catch us before we make it to the others" he said quietly not wanting to rouse the others.His efforts were unsuccessful and TK began to speak again "He has something that makes his ships go faster and before you ask I have no idea what it is".

A determined look crossed the eyes of the pirates feeling their territory threatened some how "No one has ever caught this ship" Cody stated firmly."And there not going to start now" Izzy finished drawing he sword and slashing the ropes holding his auxiliary sails in place.The pure white cloth billowed down flowing in the wind a few times before firming up tight giving the ship its needed boost perhaps giving it the seconds needed to get away.

Matt took one last deep breath as Mimi's ship was tethered to his own.He could see the stunning beauty standing on her deck holding Gomamon in her arms absently scratching him behind his ears. And as his eyes fell on her he had to push the urge to leap over the rail and kiss her like never before.He had missed her terribly since the night of the ball finally knowing what he had done to Takeru by keeping him away from Kari.

Takeru was another thing he had on his mind as he wished feverishly that he knew where his little brother had disappeared to knowing very well he could have stopped him from leaving "If I had only listened" he muttered coming to his senses as Joe and Tai joined him.

The King's eyes lit up as they fell on his digimon and friend save and sound just a few feet away.Tai however held the hilt of his sword with an iron grip a grip so tight that his knuckles had turned white.Matt made a metal note to talk with is rival about their love struck siblings as soon as their ordeal was over hopefully he had a clue to where they had disappeared too.

But for now his brother and his love had to be pushed aside while they took care of the King and his needs."Thank heavens" Joe muttered motioning for the men to bring the gold close enough for the pirate to see.A smile crossed her face and she pulled her prisoners forward to the rail before she spoke "Your highness I see you brought your part of the deal.Now listen carefully and we'll all be home by dinner time…the king and his hired muscle are to stay on your ship at all times and once half the gold is on board the pet gets set free.Then once the second half if here your little guard goes free, if I see any sign of a fight the two are dead instantly and I guarantee that they will be taken home in pieces…understand".

"We understand" Tai said impatiently barely hinting of the turmoil going on inside his heart.The last thing he wanted to do was baby sit the king and get back his lost friends after all he had a sister and fiancée to find.With those two simple words the exchange began.Two of Matt's men carried the gold laden chests across the gap between the ships dumping them wordlessly as Mimi's feet.

Once the chests were there Yolei would crack them open and count the gold faster that what seemed humanly possible.When she hit the half way point she gave Mimi a quick nod.Seeing this the pink clad pirate delivered Gomamon to one of the messengers who carefully took the digimon from his captor's arms.

Joe rung his hands nervously as the exchange took place his mind whirling with what could go wrong…the gold was miscounted, one of the pirates was trigger happy, one of the men slipped up, or even Mimi had a change of heart and killed them anyway.Those fears slowly began to slip away as the small seal like digimon was delivered into his arms.Gomamon leapt the last few feet into the kings waiting arms letting out a gleeful shout.

Joe held his guardian tight feeling relief washing through his veins as Gomamon wriggled free checking him over "Your all right I take it, no assassination attempts while I was gone?" he asked.Joe had to smile always putting others safety before his own "Sorry pal no one to go hunt down but don't worry someone will try something soon".

"Good I hate it when things are boring around here" the digimon said with a chuckle turning his attention back to the gold and to Ken they weren't out of the woods yet.

High up in the crow's nest Agumon stood watch, making sure that Mimi hadn't planned some sort of death trap for them after she had her gold.Next to him Gabumon peered through the telescope in the direction of an oncoming storm seemingly off if his own little world.His green eyes returned to the small island they had met by nearly falling out of the small nest when his eyes fell upon a group of ships coming around the land mass.

Gabumon heard the near fall and turned around with a worried look on his furry face "What is it?" he asked the worry on his face reflected in his voice.Agumon wasted not time pointing to the oncoming ships "I believe we've been lead into a trap and unless we do something son we'll be swimming home".Gabumon hopped over the rail and began his perilous climb down the mast calling Matt's name as he went.

Matt who had been staring at Mimi shove Ken toward the rail snapped up as Gabumon's voice reached his ears.Gabumon coming down meant one thing attack."You lied," he yelled as Ken reached the safety of his ship.A look of pure shock crossed the pirates face for she had been called a lot of things in her career but no one had ever called her a liar, they never had any basis to do it.

Her soft brown eyes flashed with anger and they locked right onto Matt's silently demanding an explanation.The blond didn't hesitate to give it "You set a trap and as we speak there are ships coming around to finish us off leaving you to get away with the gold".

The anger in Mimi's eyes burned brighter as she surprised everyone by coming over the Matt's ship not even drawing her sword in the process.Yolei was on the verge of heart failure due to her captain's actions forcing the men to hold her back.Mimi herself walked straight to Matt looking his deep in the eyes refusing to let the gathered tears fall "I may be many things" she said her voice dripping with venom or pain all at the same time "but I am not a liar.Those ships coming around aren't mine I was going to tell you about them but your digimon beat me too it".

This put Matt at a loss for words as an extreme wave of guilt ran through is body.He bowed his head in shame and spoke softly "I'm sorry please forgive me…I had no right".Mimi's anger faded as her feelings for Matt began to take over guiding her hands to his shoulder "You are forgiven".Ice blue eyes peeked out from blonde hair as his hands reached out for hers their heart screaming for the others touch.

Yet however magical the moment was it was shattered but the shouts for both sides and cannon fire.The two were forced out of their world and to the helm to locate the source of the noise.Yolei was the first to put the puzzle together "It's Izzy's ship and he's under attack" she shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I guess we weren't the ones who were going to be attacked" Tai said waving to Davis on his ship to ready the weapons and come forward to assist in anyway they could.Davis had been watching the entire scenario intently and already had the ship halfway there when the signal came his thoughts on the oncoming battle.Tai continued to give orders as the mast of the rival pirates ship crashed into the ocean "If there's a digimon here that can fly get over there and see if anyone's still alive".

"No need" a familiar voice called sending waves of terror through Tai and Davis's bodies.Biomon landed in Tai's waiting arms panting for air and covered in gunpowder "Everyone's alive over there but not for long" she said quickly between her breaths.Tai's terror turned to all out panic as Sora's last words made their way to the front of his mind "Oh god…please tell me Kari's not over there" he pleaded.

Biomon's blue eyes looked at him with regret "She is as well as Sora and Takeru".At the mention of his brother's name Matt came running over grabbing the battered bird "Takeru as in my little brother Takeru" he demanded nearly shaking the answer out of the digimon.

"Koushiro offered them sanctuary after you two tried to tear them apart and force poor Kari to marry Davis.Save for the past few minutes they have been quite happy" she shot back pulling herself from Matt's grip "Now if you'll excuse me I must go protect Sora, not that Izzy won't he's been better to her than you ever have".Tai stepped back at these words shock filling his features.Biomon left him stunned and silent as she flew back to the crippled ship not bothering to look back as she left.

While Tai let the words sink in Matt leapt into action pulling the ropes tethering his ships to Mimi's before running to the helm all of his thoughts focused to getting to his brother in time.Tears worked their way down his cheeks and the mighty ship turned in the rising wind on a dead on course for Izzy's ship.His body began to shake with threatening sobs until a soft hand on his shoulder sent them away.Mimi wrapped her small arms around his slender waist in comfort."I'm here for you Matt and I'll fight to save him".

Matt turned to look at her surprised, in his panic he had totally forgotten she was on the ship with him."Why?" he asked still not stopping the ship ignoring Yolei's anger filled screams.Mimi lowered her head "It's my fault that we're all in this mess and I want to help get them out…that is if you'll let me".Matt merely pulled her into his arms for a passionate embrace that he had been waiting for since the night of the ball before putting one arm around her waist and the other on the wheel.

Yolei ran along the deck of the ship screaming for the bounty hunters to let Mimi go.No one listened to her cries causing her anger to grow even more.She then ran out of room realizing she had to jump if she wanted to get her captain back.So she picked up speed and took a flying leap over the wide gap barely able to grab the guardrail making it the only thing keeping her from the cold deadly waters.

She let out a cry as one of her hands began to slip and the waves licked hungrily at her feet.Despite her strength her fingers slipped and the waters prepared to claim another soul.Yolei readied herself for the icy blanket that was going to wrap around her when a pair of strong hands locked onto her wrists pulling her onto the deck safely away from the water.

The purple haired girl lay on the deck stunned for a few moments before rolling over to meet the concerned eyes of her savior…Ken.His violet eyes were filled with determination and concern as he rolled over to look her in the eyes "Are your all right?" he asked panting for breath.Yolei took a few moments to catch her breath before speaking "Oh come on I'm not that heavy" she said brightly mocking his state.

Ken felt his cheeks grow hot as a blush made their way onto them "I didn't mean…."

Yolei let out a small laugh that put the boy immediately at ease "I'm kidding and to answer your question I'm fine…thanks to you".It was her turn to blush turning her face so her lavender hair would hide the blush.When her blush subsided she brushed he hair away and her attention to her captain who sat contently in Matt's arms as he steered the ship toward the battle.

TK brought his foot up nailing his opponent in the stomach sending the intruder crashing into what was left of the mast.One down too many to go.His blue eyes flashed quickly to Kari who was behind him taking on a burly man who had managed to slip by the boy's wall of protection for her.Seeing that Kari was holding her own he turned his attention to the next attacker.

Izzy too had his hands full as he tried to protect his ship and home from Okauwa's men.They had managed to board after the great mast had been shot into the churning sea despite his men's best efforts. Now he again turned his attention to the attacker before him a large man covered from head to toe with bandages, the only part of his body visible was a single terrifying yellow eye.

The yellow-eyed man fought fiercely favoring his long black cane instead of a sword.Yet the captain refused to give an inch this was his ship and his crew and no one was going to take it from him.

Sora was a few feet away from Izzy keeping her eyes on the pirate while she fought a woman with snow-white hair and a red frilly outfit.Her opponent, unlike her fellow crewman, fought with a golden sword that glistened even though the sun had been covered by nearly black storm clouds.The woman's skills surprised Sora for Mimi had been the only other woman who had been able to give her some sort of fight with a sword.

This didn't phase Sora for there was a desire running through her veins to help Izzy save his ship as he had saved TK and Kari.And it was with those thoughts that Sora launched herself into a fierce attack thrusting her sword faster than the eye could see using every window she could see to strike at her opponent.The windows paid off and the golden sword flew over board into the churning sea disappearing beneath the waves a mere seconds later.

The woman looked at her with a mixture of shock and respect before she backed up to her bandaged companion who shot her a dangerous look with his yellow eye.Izzy also caught sight of the look and let out a loud cry, the desire to protect Sora becoming overwhelming at that moment.The enraged pirate brought his sword back holding it high as he did before bringing he down with so much force it shattered the ebony cane.

The pieces shattered over the deck leaving its bearer unarmed and surrounded.Seconds later TK and Kari joined the pair covering the two with the points of their blades allowing Izzy a satisfied smirk."Now who are you and why did you attack my ship?" he asked his tone careful and void of emotion.

"Because I told them too" a deep voice said from the head of the ship.The quartet turned to the source of the voice and Izzy let out a yelp and TK stepped back taking Kari with him "Okauwa" he said his voice meek yet firm at the same time.

Okauwa nodded his acknowledgement and pushed Cody forward as he stepped further into the light "Yes I'm surprised you remember me little Takeru, I mean it's been so long since I had the honor of housing you and your dear brother".TK took another step back this time Kari wrapping her arms around his feeling how tense he was.

Okauwa continued "And I see you've fetched yourself a fine little prize" he said looking directly at Kari.

"What do you want?" Izzy demanded again coming to the rescue of the blond taking note of the ship barreling toward his hopefully coming to his aid "And let Cody go now".Okauwa looked down at his captive still feeling the sting of the bruise his Kendo Stick had given him."Fine take him," he said throwing the emerald-eyed boy into Izzy and Sora sending them crashing to the deck "As for what I want, I want what's rightfully mine…the Kido lands".

Sora pulled herself out from under the pile her amber eyes filled with anger with a slight hint of purple around her left one, the firsts signs of a black eyes beginning to appear "Then why did you attack us?" she asked.

Okauwa looked down at her with a sneer "I can't let anyone know I'm coming after all I want the king to be surprised when I plunge my sword in his heart as he sleeps.Can you just imagine the look on his digimon's face when he wakes covered in the king's blood…I'm going to keep him as a pet.Now its time for you all to die Mummymon Arukenimon take them".

The bandaged attacker hadn't changed at all but the woman had her body had warped into a monstrous form complete with eight legs and fangs.The digimon jumped in front of their protectee's attacks charged and ready to fire if needed.Seconds later the air was filled with blasts of energy and silky threads.

Rain began to fall from the sky in endless sheets drenching anyone in its path.Tai was one of those as he angrily wiped his shaggy wet hair from his eyes straining to see how the battle was going on Izzy's ship."Its getting worse" Davis shouted over the wind and rain pointing the multiple colors shooting from the ship.

Tai's hands were shaking with worry "Can't this tub go any faster" he shouted at Matt knowing very well it would anger the blond.Matt looked up glaring through the rain "Don't you think I'm doing the best I can" he shouted back "your not the only one with someone over there".

The bounty hunter let out a defeated sigh and returned his attention to the battle that was coming closer with every passing second taking an eternity.Then finally after what seemed like an eon they pulled up close enough to Izzy's now battered ship in order to board.Matt handed the wheel off to one of his men before taking Mimi's hand and leaping over the rail to find his little brother.

Tai and Davis weren't far behind paying no heed to the danger as they followed Matt and Mimi over the churning waters.Ken and Yolei however stayed at the king's side as Joe prepared to give orders to Matt's men still on the ship."Everyone listen and listen good I want you to sail back to port as fast as the sails will carry you.Once your there get my generals to bring the armada" Joe spoke with authority as if he didn't care he was ordering around another man's crew "Take this note and it will ensure that they won't question you.May gods speed be with you for I don't know how long we can hold them off".

Matt's men bowed to their king not questioning his orders one of them even going so far as to give Ken and Joe swords.The king nodded his thanks before heading off into battle to buy his kingdom the time it needed.

Izzy struggled to see his way through the blinding rain as he avoided yet another wave of sticky thread from Arukenimon.She uttered a curse under her breath "Will you hold still and let me kill you" she shouted angrily.The pirate had no intention of complying with her order but a hole in his deck forced him to comply.His booted foot fell through the hold with ease and he let out a yelp of surprise as he hit the wooden deck with a thud.

The spider woman let out a cruel chuckle as he drew her golden sword preparing herself for the killing blow.Izzy closed his eyes preparing for the oncoming death; if he was going to die he was going to die with honor.The golden blur soared toward his head ready to split it open on contact.The contact never came for Sora had clubbed the monster on the back of her head with a splintered piece of the mast.

"Knew that would come in handy" she said brightly not seeing the bandaged figure coming up behind her and before Izzy could shout a warning found herself held tight sword at her throat.Her hands went to pull the blade away only succeeding in allowing more air into her windpipe.Izzy's face turned red with anger and he pulled himself out of the hole "Let her go" he demanded his voice dripping with a venom no one knew the gentle pirate was capable of.

Mummymon laughed and pushed the sword closer to her throat, close enough to draw blood.Izzy stepped forward seeing the trickle ready to rip the digimon's head up with his bare hands…but he didn't get the chance.A pair of brown haired blurs tackled Mummymon from behind sending Sora into the safety of Izzy's arms.Davis continued to pummel the surprised digimon while Tai pulled himself up wiping his wet hair from his eyes, eyes that were wild with adrenaline and worry only dimming when he saw Sora.

"Sora" he cried with delight running to her pulling her from Izzy's arms into a tight protective hug "Thank the heavens your okay.Did they hurt you?Where's Kari?Did they hurt you?"Despite the situation she had to smile enjoying the feeling of Tai's arms around her once more "I'm fine Tai, you have Izzy to thank for keeping me alive though" she said snuggling deeper into his arms.

Tai looked up with relief in his eyes "Thank you…" he began but was cut off by Izzy "Later" he said turning away from the couple "right now lets get Okauwa and his thugs…" it was Izzy's turn to be cut off as a massive wave washed over the side of the ship dragging him and everyone else on the deck into the sea.

As Izzy faced off against Arukenimon TK, Kari, and Cody held off Okauwa.They had thought that the three of them would be more than enough to get rid of the leader…they were wrong.Though Okauwa looked weak and frail he was actually an excellent fighter.Cody had been the first to take him on favoring his Kendo stick instead of a sword.

The long wooden stick whirled around in a blur going for Okauwa's vital spots.Yet he still wasn't fast enough the dark haired man's silver sword matched the stick blow for blow a demented gleam in his eyes and a yawn passing through his thin lips. Cody paused and flipped back gasping for breath desperate to keep his jaw from dropping in shock; Okauwa hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Well I'm warmed up so lets begin," he said as he launched himself forward knocking the unsuspecting Cody to the deck before setting his sights on TK and Kari.TK once again moved in front of Kari wising Patamon would come from his own battle to help him.But Patamon never came and he was on his own mustering his courage reading his sword.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice threatened dropping out of the rain in front of the couple.Matt stood there his eyes dark yet full of relief as the fell on his missing brother.Mimi dropped behind him cutting off his escape route.Okauwa was about to speak when the wave crashed over the deck leaving it empty in its wake.

The sun beat down upon the bodies and debris that was once a great ship and an equally great crew.TK was the first to stir his bright blue eyes squinting at the sun's light a sense of déjà vu flooding through his body, the only difference this time was he wasn't in his bed and Kari wasn't safely at his side.

To Be Continued:

A/N: Well I guess the down time gave us all time to catch up on our writing.Hope you all liked it and let me know where you want the little plot twist to go…I hope you all caught it if not let me know and I'll tell you.So until then review.


	5. In A New Light

The sun bore down on the panicked blonde as his senses slowly came back to him

9-11-01

I planned on posting this chapter today but due to the events of this morning matters have changed.I first want to applaud the administrators of ff.net for their respect for the situation and don't want to see any flames about it.

As all of you know a terrible tragedy has befallen our country and precious innocence has been lost.As I write this note I watch the pictures on the screen my heart wrenching to know people are in there.I want to take this time to send my most heartfelt of condolences to anyone who may have lost anything to this horrid event.May the lord bless you with comfort and strength in your time of need and may those responsible fear the wrath of God and a nation for what they have done.My thoughts and prayers go out and I ask that anyone reading this do the same.On Monday afternoon my professor posed the question 'Is our society less courageous than it was 50 years ago'…I woke on Tuesday to the answer.Today we witnessed a dark day in history, a day that is going to change the world, a day that 20 years from now we will tell our grandchildren about.This will bring people from all walks of life together and rally all Americans into action much as the attack on Pearl Harbor did.We as a nation must never forget what happened today for this is a true test to show what we are made of.I will forever remember what happened today and ask that before you read you allow a few moments of silence out of respect for everything, everyone we lost…and **God Bless America!**

Ice blue eyes shot open as the sound of TK's panicked voice floated across the sand.It took Matt a matter of seconds before he was on his feet looking down the seemingly endless beach for his brother.He didn't have to look far for about twenty-five feet down stood the bruised but alive TK running for the still from of Kari.Waves of relief ran ramped through his body and he took off jumping over the waking bodies deciding they could wait.

"Takeru" he called getting the younger blond to turn feeling him tense up and relax as he pulled him into a hug."Thank heavens your alive, are you hurt?" Matt asked immediately not trying to hide his concern or tears as he spoke.TK nodded burying his face in his older brothers chest with tears of his own.Despite he had left his brother out of anger TK knew deep down that Matt loved him and was only doing what he thought was best.

"I'm fine onisan and I'm sorry about running away but I couldn't leave Kari…I know you were just trying to protect me but you have to understand I love Kari and will forsake my family name before ever letting her go again" TK said softly.By this time he had pulled away to look Matt directly in his watery eyes waiting with baited breath for his reply.To his relief the elder smiled and hugged him even tighter "Then I guess I need to tell her welcome to the family…now why don't you take care of her while I go find Mimi".

A bright smile burst across the boys face as he returned the hug before falling on his knees at Kari's side his eyes finding only bruises and a little gash on her cheek.He tenderly pulled her into his lap not sure if she had fared as good as he did in the wreck.At his soft touch her soft chocolate eyes fluttered opening filling with confusion upon seeing the sky and trees instead of the mast of a ship.Panicked she tried to sit up only to feel loving arms settle her down "Shhh" TK soothed caressing her hair chasing away her fears "we're safe".No more words were needed and Kari settled into her lover's lap allowing reality to come back to her as her eyes watched the other bodies strewn along the beach.

Just to her left lay the coughing Izzy as what seemed to be a lot of sand worked its way out of his lungs.His once fine tunic was torn in several places with bloody scratches under the tattered cloth to match.Thought the wounds weren't serious but would need treatment, but for Izzy treatment could wait.His mind was on one thing and one thing alone…Sora.He forced his aching muscles to move into a standing position and his legs to move making his way to her form.She lay on her back with the black eye now clearly visible and the cut on her neck already scabbed over.

Izzy wasn't the only one making his way to her, Tai too had come around and was nearly to her side angrily wiping the blood away from his eyes as a gash on his forehead flowed freely.The pirate chose to ignore this and put all his effort into getting there first, his effort paid off.He fell to her side first tenderly taking her hand and brushing her auburn hair away from her eyes."Sora" he said carefully praying for her amber eyes to open.A small moan escaped her lips as consciousness came crashing back with a vengeance.Her instincts took over and she asked for the one her had loved and protected her for so long "Taichi" she called through parched lips.

Izzy's heart fell and the bounty hunter arrived just in time to hear his name.Tai let out a sigh of relief and moved Izzy not so gently out of the way in order to take a hold of her way.Izzy allowed this giving her what she had asked for although it hurt.He turned his attention to the rest of the party scattered along the beach.They had all come too and were nursing various wounds with Joe bringing up a very important overlooked detail, Okauwa.

"Where's Okauwa?" the king asked steadying himself before raising himself to his full height.An uneasy silence filtered across the beach leaves only the sounds of crashing waves and seagulls to fill the air.The practiced eyes belonging to Matt and Tai searched the ground for any evidence finding it almost instantly.Three sets of footsteps accompanied by droplets of blood lined the sand going north into the woods lining the beach.

"He's after something" Ken said darkly his mind instantly running through the islands surrounding the palace and what was on them.Davis spoke up without really thinking, "Why do you say that?"The guard rolled his eyes and with a sigh went into his explanation "He had us all here dead to the world, so if he wasn't after something why didn't he just kill us while we were out".

The bushes rustled an answer and the digimon piled out with arms full of berries and leaves of water "They didn't hurt you because we didn't let them" Agumon said proudly arriving at Tai's side delivering his small but needed gift."Thank you my friend" Tai said helping Sora sit up allowing her to drink the water before turning his attention to Matt who had started to pace his brow knitted in thought.

Not sure whether to press the issue, Matt decided for him "I know this island" he said his voice full of dread as if lost memories came back too him.The tone of his voice mixed with Takeru's head shooting around and his grip on Kari become one of protection caused the hair on the back of Tai's neck to stand on end."They're here" Matt continued seemingly oblivious to the looks he was getting from his comrades.

"What's here?" Yolei asked carefully her own memory unable to tell her what was so special about the island.The blond looked at her skeptically then to his brother debating whether to tell them or not."They need to know Matt" TK said holding Kari like a teddy bear, the girls eyes shining with worry at his sudden change in behavior.

Matt drew in a breath looking around at his comrades "I know they need to know but right now were in the open and night is coming.We need to make camp for the night…then I'll tell you everything".Despite the fact that most of the group had never been given an order in their lives they all silently got up brushing off the sand and gathering the scraps of wood surrounding them.

Tai took the led with Sora in hand his soul at rest for the first time in days.Next came Ken with suspicious eyes ready for anyone or anything to jump from the canopy to go after Joe at his heels coddling Gomamon.Yolei stared ahead at Ken just enjoying the way his hair waved in the gently breeze turning her thoughts to how to kill Okauwa or get the guard alone long enough to pour her heart out to him.Izzy and Cody walked side by side whispering to each other Izzy writing a number of things down on a scroll he had salvaged from the wreck, the two brainstorming on what could be on the island and what the Ishida's had to do with it.Sulking along behind the pirates was Davis his own mind trying to banish the thoughts of Kari in another's arms, while Davis sulked the two lovebirds cuddled as they walked every so often sneaking a kiss.Finally at the end of the line were Matt and Mimi, the elder Ishida wanting to keep an eye on his brother and spend some time getting to know Mimi, after all he already loved her now he needed to understand her.

The lush green trees began to get thicker and the sun disappeared behind the dense foliage letting only a few specks of light filter through.With every step the path grew wider until it finally open into a small clearing still covered by the leaves.Tai stopped looking around nodding his head with approval Joe speaking before he got a chance "This will do" he said in a kingly voice assuming his accustomed role of being in control."Tai, Matt, and Davis will go get food for dinner and breakfast that way we won't have to venture out in the dark.Sora, Mimi, and Yolei get some leaves I personally don't want to sleep on the dirt.Izzy see if you can make some sort of weapons, in case the digimon should fall.The rest of us will get the fire pit ready and the area around here cleaned up".

When he finished the group stood dumfounded at the timid kings sudden attitude but obeyed him nonetheless.Their efforts paid off and with in the hour a campsite was set up complete with a fire and dinner roasting in the open flames.While the food roasted Ken looked to Matt "Yamato I think its time that you tell us what's on this island that Okauwa would want".

The blonde stared into the fire stealing another glance at TK; he knew how painful the memories were for both of them.But Ken was right they needed to know what they were up against."This isn't easy for me but you have to know" he began settling in"Years ago when Kido was chosen over Okauwa my father was commissioned by the king to hunt down and capture Okauwa before he had a chance to lash out.What the king didn't know was that the blood of the ancients ran through his veins making him the guardian of the twelve sacred crests".Izzy gave a sharp intake of breath at Matt's last words as hundreds of legends and little pieces of information filled his brilliant mind.

Matt ignored the gasp and continued, "So my father took us and headed out to sea.We hunted Okauwa for months on end, only stopping in port long enough to re-supply.It was at one of these stops things began to go wrong, one of our men had too much to drink and ran into Okauwa. Okauwa kept his rum to the brim hoping merely to get out search area but he got something much more valuable…the information that my father guarded crests.He knew that if he had the crests no force on earth could stop him".

It was now Joe's turn to become uncomfortable, he knew that this wasn't going to be a happy story and coming to find his family played a part in it made his stomach turn."Okauwa wasn't going to wait long enough for us to set sail again so that night he and his men came aboard the ship…"

Flashback

The sun had set long ago leaving the young Matt laying his head in his father's lap gazing at the stars.He enjoyed watching the diamonds flickering in the night feeling safe in his father's strong arms as the soft sounds of the harmonica echoed into the night.At his father's side sat his mother rocking Takeru in her arms as his innocent eyes closed leaving the world behind.Matt gave a small smile; he loved to watch his brother sleep it made him feel at ease as he slipped into his own slumber.

_ _

_Richard felt his son slowly go limp in his arms signaling that he had finally fallen asleep allowing him to bring the harmonica down.He looked to his wife in awe of her beauty and angelic glow always seeming to surround her.Her head rested on his shoulder as she let out a contented sigh of happiness "Why can't it be like this all the time" she asked wistfully snuggling deeper into his body as an arms moved to encircle her thin frame._

_ _

_He gazed out to sea thoughtfully "It will one day, as soon as we take care of Okauwa for the king.After that we will be free to settle down and raise the boys properly away from all the cutthroats".A small smile played on her lips and she pulled herself up cradling her young son in her arms.Richard followed her placing the heavier Matt on his hip allowing his head to rest on broad shoulders.They parents walked by their men giving them approving nods as they passed.The crew was like extended family to them many of the men sworn to protect the ancient and his family with their lives if need be.Little did they know that call wasn't that far away._

_ _

_The parents moved through the halls opening the door to the boy's room with one handed practiced ease.Gabumon and Patamon looked up from their pile of pillows at the foot of the boy's beds offering smiles before nesting back into the feathers.Nancy pulled down the sheets carefully tucking her baby in brushing a few stray strands of hair away and kissing his forehead."Love you mama," he whispered pulling his blankets around his frame._

_ _

_Nancy blinked away tears before trading places with her husband giving another tender kiss too Matt.He too smiled and muttered an "I love you" before rolling over and curling into a tight ball.The proud parents slipped out of the room closing the door without a sound fearing to disturb the boys.They walked a few feet down the hall before deeming it safe to speak."Soon" Richard said pulling her into his arms caressing her face "I promise soon this will all be over"._

_ _

_"I know," she said leaning into his touch standing on her toes to give him a soft kiss.He happily received the gesture of love returning it with more fire moving his hands around her waist gently lifting her off the ground.When they finally broke free they just stared into each other's eyes with pure and true love stronger than life itself."You up for a little more star gazing?" he asked with a slight sparkle in his eyes.Nancy merely took his hand in response leading him back onto the deck and into the cool night air._

_ _

_While the couple tucked their angles away a demon learned a guarded secret and a devious plan formed in his head.The unwitting informer passed out from the rum falling to the floor of the tavern with a thud and a groan.Okauwa paid no heed stepping over the body and exiting the smoky atmosphere gazing at the stars.He made his way through the streets seeming to move with the shadows._

_ _

_He made he way to his ship bringing his men to a trembling attention, each one fearing they would be struck down at any second.Okauwa ignored their fear looking at their faces "We are going to end this game of cat and mouse tonight" he announced getting more of his men out of the groggy stupors "I have learn who the guardian of the mystic crests are"._

_ _

_A few of his more educated men let out ahs or low whistles "It is none other than our hunter, the one who prevents me from ascending to the throne that I deserve, Richard Ishida".This statement was met my growls and calls for murder to run through the sea of men gathered before him.Okauwa smiled "Tonight it ends".The men let out a large cheers drawing their swords making the blades shimmer in the moonlight the torches making their faces look like those of the undead and the undead were out for vengeance._

_ _

_ _

_Nancy still sat enveloped in her husbands loving arms hearing the bell for the second watch to begin, finally alerting her to how late it really was."We really should go get some sleep, especially if we are going after him tomorrow".Richard kissed her on top of her head once more "I know" he said slowly standing sweeping her into his arms causing her to giggle.He loved the way her laugh sounded and wanting to hear it more he spun her around.He got his wish and his wife's laugh echoed across the ship._

_ _

_"Now isn't this sweet" a menacing voice snarled from the gangplank followed by the sounds of heavy boots pouncing onto the ship taking most of the men by surprise.Because it was the changing of the guards those coming and going were not fully awake with the last remnants of sleep still clinging to their bodies.This gave Okauwa's men the advantage they needed.They jumped the guards killing many of them instantly leaving others in agony praying for death._

_ _

_Richard cursed himself for being so lax drawing his sword with one and hand leading Nancy to the hallway into the bowls of the ship with the other."Lock the door behind you and don't open it not matter what" he ordered slamming the door shut not giving her time to object.Knowing she was safe gave him a small peace of mind_

_ _

_Okauwa could hear them ambush begin as he wriggled his way into a hole in the wood he had made with his own blade.Congratulating himself he stalked down the halls straining to hear the footsteps of anyone who may be below decks during the attack.Which is why when he heard soft footfalls running down the hall his heart skipped a beat.As the footsteps came closer his years of training kicked in.The owner of the footfalls was small and covered by a slipper type of shoe._

_ _

_It was that little tid bit that narrowed the person down to one member of the crew.Okauwa flattened himself against the wall waiting patiently like a spider waiting on its web.By now he could hear the panicked breathing of his prey and the slim figure of Nancy Ishida rounded the corner._

_ _

_Okauwa pounced his hands shooting forward grabbing a hold of her golden blonde hair halting her run with a painful twist.Nancy let out a scream, a scream that was muffled by a rough hand seconds after she began.Okauwa pulled her to him tight releasing her hair using his newly freed arm to pin her arms painfully behind her back._

_ _

_"Good evening Mrs. Ishida" he said politely getting and muffled scream in response her feet stomping randomly ready to deliver a painful blow if she ever made contact."Now is this anyway to greet a guest" he asked brining his lips to her ear kissing it slightly "now where are those two boys of yours, Richard is a stubborn man and may need a little encouragement not that he wouldn't move the heavens for you, I just want some more padding".Nancy lurched away with another cry; she could deal with being a hostage but not with the thought of the maniac touching Matt and TK._

_ _

_Okauwa took that as a no and forced her down the hall kicking open doors as he came to them, finding each one empty.Down at the end of the hall one of the doors creaked open and Matt's head poked out shortly followed by TK's; all the noise had brought them out of their slumbers with a start and had decided to go looking for answers."Mommy?" the younger questioned clutching his teddy bear in the crook of one of his arms.His mother let out a truly anguished cry jumping up and slamming her feet down with as much force as she could muster slamming them into her captor's feet.Finally she hit home and he let her go with a growl clutching his injured feet._

_ _

_Nancy ran down the hall to her sons sweeping TK into her arms and taking Matt's hand without slowing, pure maternal instinct running rampant through her body.Every thought, move, breath she took was focused on protecting her babies.She held them both close the digimon coming out at her heels confused but sensing the danger in the air.Halting when they saw the enraged Okauwa charging down the hall with his sword drawn.Patamon was the first to respond filling his small lungs with air expanding his body before letting it out with a burst.The burst of air sailed down the hall nailing the pursuer in the stomach sending him to the floor with a grunt of pain._

_ _

_"Stay with them" Gabumon ordered the smaller digimon allowing the blue fire to fill his mouth, his tense muscles just waiting to see the whites of his eyes before he fired.The stream of blue fire shot through the air scorching the wood as is went hitting Okauwa in the leg.The dark man let out a scream clutching his charred flesh before looking up "I will kill you for that" he seethed "then I will feed you to my men like the insolent beast you are"._

_ _

_Gabumon never heard this however he had already taken off after his protectees not willing to leave them alone for a short amount of time.While Gabumon played catch up Nancy ran down the hall as fast as her legs could carry her knowing that if she could get to the deck or general quarters she would be safe.Most of the men were probably above deck by now but a thread of hope was a thread of hope._

_ _

_Seeing the doors she let out a scream that would have woken the dead, startling her already frightened children "Help!Richard!"The doors leading out began to pound and with a start Nancy realized she had locked to door as per her husband's request."Mom what's going on?" Matt asked his voice oddly meek.Nancy looked into the innocent eyes of both of her sons not sure what to tell them "The bad man daddy's been chasing it trying to hurt him" she explained feeling that would be enough to satisfy them._

_ _

_She took the steps leading up two at a time arriving at the latch, her shaking hands unable to get a grip.Okauwa had rounded the corner pure hate causing his body to shake, his thoughts far beyond rational.Gabumon halted his path facing the intruder, Patamon arriving at his side seconds later.The pair prepared to attack once more taking aim as Okauwa took them by surprise by breaking into a dead run his sword straight out.The digimon let out small cries leaping to the sides of the hall._

_ _

_Okauwa smirked as the last line between him and his prize fell.He could see she was about to pass out from terror but her instincts prevented her from doing so.Nancy heard him coming and threw Matt behind her grabbing the lock in an iron grip flinging the door open falling onto the deck because of the momentum.The trio hit the deck hard TK falling out of his mother's arms as they hit._

_ _

_"Richard" Nancy screamed again as Okauwa cleared the threshold his beefy hand reaching out hauling her to him roughly by her arm.Having one he reached with his free arm for the stunned eight year old who still lay on the deck stunned.Matt was able to recover a little more quickly and desperately pulled TK away holding him against his chest as he backed away._

_ _

_"Seize them" Okauwa bellowed pointing to the blondes adjusting his hold on Nancy.His men had been winning the fight above deck and now vastly outnumbered the Ishida's.Many of Okauwa's men stopped toying with their victims to heed his command.The boys didn't stand a chance their fists too small to do any damage, rendering them incapacitated in mere seconds._

_ _

_It was then the ancient guardian made his was through the devastation that was once his ship.But it wasn't the state of his ship that brought tears to his eyes; it was the state his cherished family was in.He stopped dead in his tracks allowing his sword to clatter onto the deck.Okauwa smiled "Why thank you for not making me ask you too do that, now lets keep up this cooperation routine and I won't kill your little treasures…where are the crests"._

_ _

_A chill ran up Richard's spine finding his secrets had been betrayed "What do you want with them?" he asked carefully knowing a lie would do him no good in this situation._

_ _

_"You know very well that I will use them to assure me place as king now tell me where they are or your boys are going to go for a little swim" he said snapping his fingers indicating for his men to adjust their hold on the boys in order to dangle them over the side of the ship and over the icy waters.Yet more terror clenched the guardian Matt could swim but Takeru couldn't, but he didn't know how well his son would fair in the icy water._

_ _

_"Well" Okauwa pressed twisting Nancy's arm to get her to cry in pain showing mans impatience.Richard didn't answer his own inner conflict raging, was sacrificing the world for his family just…Okauwa decided he was taking too long and turned to his men again "Drop them" he said coldly.Nancy let out a bloodcurdling scream throwing her little weight into her captor and Richard fell to his knees with a cry of his own "I'll do it!" he yelled over and over his voice shaking more every time he repeated the phrase._

_ _

_Once again Okauwa adorned a chilling smile as he motioned for his goons to back off."As I thought you would" he said dragging Nancy toward the gangplank motioning for his men to follow."Where?"_

_ _

_Richard felt trapped "On a island not far from here".The boys were now off the ship and hidden in the darkness "I will bring my ship around and you will lead me to the island…after the crests are in my possession I will give your family back, but if you try to trick me I will deliver you their heads".He watched in horror as his wife was drug away tears streaming from both their eyes a silent 'I love you' passing through their lips._

_ _

Matt looked around the quiet crowd as he took a break from his tale.His shaking hand took a sip of water wetting his parched throat.Eager eyes waited for more Davis the one who couldn't take the suspense anymore "What happened?" he demanded "how did you escape, did he get the crests?"

Despite himself Matt had to smile "You are a impatient one aren't you" he mused drawing another breath squeezing Mimi's hand to reassure himself that she was still at his side "Okauwa did as he said pulling along our ship and my father led him out to sea…to this island…"

Defiant blue eyes bore into her captor as she dipped her rag into the soapy water and resuming her task of scrubbing the floors of his cabin.Okauwa watched with devious smile, he knew he was enjoying this far more than he should.Richard had chosen his wife well, she was not only beautiful but had a strong will, a will he was tempted to try to break.

_ _

_He had hidden her children somewhere on his ship putting her to work only minutes after heading out to sea.She of coarse had slapped him but the mere mention of hurting her babies got her into line."You missed a spot he said pointing to a small patch of floor next to his feet" eliciting another murderous glare.She pulled her bucket over and ran her rag over the spot, humoring him._

_ _

_Okauwa reached down picking her up by her hair, this becoming his favorite method for getting her attention."Would you like to see your sons?" he asked tenderly watching her eyes mist over.She bit her lower lip fearing what he would do when she gave her answer "Yes" she said quietly her thoughts turning to them, was he making them work like her or had he put them in a rat invested cell without food or water._

_ _

_He smiled pulling her up a little more in order to meet his eyes "Then earn it".Nancy didn't even want to think of what he wanted her to do but the desire to check on Matt and TK overwhelmed her.Her blue eyes shot around the room looking for something, anything that would satisfy him…a chessboard caught her attention.Richard had taught her to play of their first date and over the years she had become a master…something Okauwa didn't know._

_ _

_She lowered her voice running her hand over his face "What about a game of chess, I don't play much but if I win I get to see my boys".He was thrilled by her touch and a sinister idea made his way into his head "Deal but if I win you have to kiss me".His captive looked disgusted by the mere idea, not even trying to hide it, yet her head still nodded in agreement._

_ _

_Fifteen moves, a blindfold, and endless turns later Nancy was thrown into the small cell where her sons were being kept.Both the boys had curled up in the far corner farthest from the door, Matt cradling TK in his lap.TK's face still had traces of tears on his cheeks, his tiny hands clutching his brothers tightly, assuring himself that Matt hadn't been taken._

_ _

_Matt looked up as the door opened resisting the urge to run full tilt into the safety of his mother's arms.She ran to their side pulling them into her lap feeling TK latch onto her almost instantly."Are we going home?" he asked hopeful.Matt too looked at her with hopeful eyes wanting to get off the ship knowing why he was there and what is father was giving up to save him._

_ _

_"No" she said gently stroking his hair pulling him close in order to rock him "but don't worry we will soon, we should be at the island by morning".It was now Matt's turn to ask "Is dad really going to give up the crests to save us?"_

_ _

_Nancy closed her eyes; she and Richard had made a pact when they married to never let the crests fall into the hands of darkness even if one was used against the other.That had been before they had Matt and TK.She was willing to give her life for the cause but not theirs."I don't know Matt, daddy always has something up his sleeve.Now lay your head down and get some sleep" she paused realizing why he hadn't been asleep "I'll watch over Takeru".These words soothed Matt and he lay down closing his eyes falling asleep almost instantly giving the mother a pang of guilt all this time he had refused to sleep in order to watch over his brother._

_ _

_ _

_Richard felt the hot sun pounding down on his as he waited tensely on the beach for Okauwa too disembark.He had driven his crippled ship and crew to the limit, getting to the island in record speed his thoughts purely on getting his family back._

_ _

_"Good morning" Okauwa chirped pulling the rope he held hard bringing the bound Matt and TK forward.This stiff brown rope was wound tightly around their necks before securing their hands out of the way.The two looked up with defiant eyes as if determined to make themselves as hampering as possible to the madman."Where is she?" Richard demanded not seeing his wife present.Okauwa just snapped and his men filtered off the ship dragging Nancy behind, bound just as the boys were._

_ _

_"Lead the way" he said simply "but if I see any sign of betrayal I will snap their necks before you can blink".Richard nodded his head in understanding and led them into the forest lining the beach.The evergreens waved gently in the breeze casting their sweet scent over the silent travelers.Deeper and deeper into the forest they went until finally the trees had obliterated the sunlight and torchlight lit the way._

_ _

_Matt looked down at the path before him, it being the only thing besides Okauwa's back he could see.He used this time to try to think of a way out that wouldn't involve his or TK's neck getting snapped.As he walked he moved his writs around in the ropes the skin under it already raw from his efforts but he had made some headway and managed to loosen the bindings enough that when he wanted he could free his hands._

_ _

_The time wasn't right though Okauwa had spread them out in a straight line down the path with his father in the lead, then Okauwa dragging he and TK, five of the tyrant's men the fifth pulling his mother along.If he escaped he could get TK out but never his mother.Matt risked a glance back to check on his brother surprised to see the younger had also managed to get his hands free, the ropes hanging loosely around them.'Atta boy' he thought fighting to contain his smile._

_ _

_"Its here" Richard said coming to a halt pointing to a cave that Matt had to peer around to see."The crests are in there now let them go" his father continued looking Okauwa straight in the eye; a feat that sent chills us his spine._

_ _

_Okauwa didn't see the shiver but pulled Matt and TK forward with a jerk of the rope causing both to fall to the dirt neither expecting the sudden pull.They held in cries of pain as the sharp rocks cut into their knees.Okauwa stepped back picking up the rope that bound the boys severing their link taking the two rope throwing Matt's to one of his men and kept TK's for himself.Matt's instincts kicked in and he pulled his hands free from the rope reaching out for his brother before Okauwa could pull him away._

_ _

_But too the blondes dismay Okauwa was faster picking TK up away from his open arms."You thought I didn't know your hands were free" he mused cruelly pushing Matt away, back to the restraining arms of his men."Now Matt and your beloved will stay here while you, me, and the little squirt go fetch the crests.If I'm not back in an hour slit the boys throat and you may do anything you wish with her" Okauwa said seeing the look of hunger in his men's eyes._

_ _

_Rage flowed through Richards's veins but he kept his temper in check, now was not the time."This way" he said through clenched teeth shooting Nancy a quick look before heading into the cave._

_ _

_The cave like the forest was dark, dank, and dreary.Water dripping off of the rocks echoed down the endless tunnels every fork has one of two options, one path led to the crests and the other to death.One wrong tunnel and you were dead doomed to be lost and never see the light of day again.Richard knew these tunnels like the back of his hand able to walk through them in the pitch black if need be._

_ _

_At the end of the final fork twelve pinpricks of light could be seen, each one a different colors shimmering with its own power.Butterflies welled in Okauwa's stomach he couldn't believe he was feet away from the crests, feet away from obtaining the power that would give he the lands he deserved.Every step brought him closer to his goal.The walls of the cave got wider and wider until they opened into the fast expanse of the cavern, the walls were smooth as if they had been polished by hand._

_ _

_The twelve crests floated in the center held up by an unknown force.In Richards presence they glowed brighter in response to his power "There they are all twelve now please let my family go" Richard said firmly.Okauwa just ignored him and continued his path forward, TK still trapped in his arms.The crests sensed the evil power coming closer actually floating higher to get away from him except for a golden crest.It stayed where it way giving off a brilliant gold light beckoning for them to come closer._

_ _

_The truth hit Richard like the scabbard of a sword to the back of his head he just didn't know why he didn't know it before.He was an ancient and the blood running through him would have been passed onto his sons making them crests bearers.Okauwa couldn't know this it would make him want to keep the boys and hunt down the other bearers to do his dirty work for him._

_ _

_While Richard sat in shock Okauwa slowly reached up for the golden light his hands trembling with excitement as he closed around the object…letting out a scream as he did.Pain ripped through his arm and into the rest of his body dropping the crest and TK to nurse his burned hand.TK ran away the instant he regained his balance running for his father as fast as his legs would carry him.With a leapt he was back in his fathers arms releasing the block Richard had put on himself._

_ _

_He called to the crests signaling for them to come down and they obeyed instantly forming a circle around Okauwa.The man now getting a taste of his own medicine as the combined light held him in place long enough for Richard to run, TK tucked safely away in his arms towards the exit and to aid of the others._

_ _

_Another scream escaped Okauwa's lips as the shadows disappeared through the light the crests only retreating when Richard was out of their reach."You will die for this," he bellowed barreling down the hall forgetting about his goal momentarily._

_ _

_Outside Nancy worked on her bindings worry filling her tired eyes that were focused on Matt at the moment.He had been kept as far away from her as possible the men apparently fearing a mothers rage if it should come to that.That however didn't stop them from drawing straws and sharpening their daggers on wet stones making every swipe long letting the sound resonate off of the trees._

_ _

_Matt too heard the stone but ignored it all together his father would be back before the limit was up and Okauwa would be in for it.Just as that thought passed through his mind and half of the allotted hour came up footsteps echoed out of the cave, one set to be exact.Moments later his father emerged TK in his arms you little boys head buried against his fathers chest._

_ _

_"Okauwa has the treasure and said for me to send you in," Richard said evenly putting a look of defeat on his face.The goons just sat there dumfounded until the magic words passed by Richards lips "If you don't hurry he'll get it all for himself".That did it and the men were on their way drawing swords as they went, they may have been dumb but if someone stiffed them on payment…_

_ _

_When they had disappeared from site Richard spoke "TK why don't you go get those ropes off of your brother and I'll get your mother".TK didn't say anything but ran to Matt's side with a bright smile on his face "Daddy said the bad man was going to be lost in that cave forever".Matt had to smile at this "What about the crests?"_

_ _

_Richard broke away from his embrace to answer his sons question deciding their reunion could wait until they were back on the ship "They have moved to a new location" he said proudly ruffling Matt's hair leading them away from the cave "I have sent them to various places throughout the island that will only reveal themselves with the true bearers of the crest set foot upon this sand…"_

_ _

Once again Matt paused making most of the group believe that was the end of the story "So Okauwa got out of his cave, raised an army, and went after Joe" Izzy finished feeling he had put the pieces of the puzzle together.TK looked at him across the fire with watery eyes "No…he found his way out" he chocked out sending Kari into action.She pulled him close whispering in his ear as if comforting a child.He thanked her with a soft kiss before taking over the end of the story knowing it was the worst for Matt to tell.

For the Ishida's and what was left of their crew the next few days on the island were grueling as they fought to get the ship back together just so it could make the trip home.Gabumon and Patamon had become virtual shadows of Matt and TK neither one letting the boys out of their sights for more than a few seconds.Nancy stayed by her husband when she wasn't babying them herself.She coddled over their every need watching their every move like a well-trained hawk searching for its prey.

_ _

_On the third day the ship was ready for the sea once more and the men were in final preparations getting food and water.The reunited family sat on the beach putting the last of the tools on board when the hair on the back of their necks stood on end.Gabumon and Patamon let out growls as they searched the brush for the source of their distress._

_ _

_The bushes to their left shook sending the digimon leapt forward into the leave sending their attacks in front of them.A terrified rabbit fled its home scampering into the woods.Richard laughed at himself for getting scared over a rabbit only have the bushes to the right explode with Okauwa coming out full tilt a sword in each of his hands_

_ _

_An insane rage filled his being as the deadly blades glinted in the sunlight before they went screaming for their targets…Matt and TK.The brothers stood paralyzed with fear unable to move breath or speak.Time slowed and seconds turned to minutes and the identical pair of blue eyes watched as their death came near._

_ _

_A single scream shattered the air rising over Okauwa's own as Nancy realized who the targets were and the digimon had no way of getting to them.Once again, for the final time her maternal instincts came through and her small body went into action.She left the warmth and love of her husband's arms not looking back as she stepped in from of the boys thrusting both of her arms back pushing them into the sand well away from the blades._

_ _

_The silver tips disappeared into her stomach and she fell to her knees her mouth open in a silent scream of pain.Okauwa pulled the swords out looking put off that he had missed his targets yet knew his window was small and made his escape.Richard let him go the only thoughts running through his mind were of his wife._

_ _

_He caught her in his arms before she could fall to the ground holding her close letting the tears come in the rivers that didn't do his pain justice."The boys?" she asked her breaths sharp her eyes trying to find them.Matt held his brother in disbelief as TK pulled away crawling to his mothers side in tears "Mama get up" he begged old enough to know what the wounds had done too her.Matt too made his way to her side taking her hand giving it a squeeze._

_ _

_When her eyes fell on her angles a small smile crossed her face "Don't let him win Richard, don't let him plunge this world into darkness" she said looking to her beloved for the last time."I won't," he promised kissing her tenderly "to my last breath".The satisfied her and she turned her attention to the crying boys "Yamato, Takeru I want you to know I love you and will always be with you even if we aren't together" she said tenderly.Matt shook his head and TK let out a whimper "I know mama but you need to get up so we can go home".Again a pained smile crossed her features "Take care of Takeru for me Matt and remember I will be in your hearts…I love you all"._

_ _

_That was it and the last breaths left her body the grips she had on her family's hands slipping with it.TK let out a scream shaking his mother begging for her to wake while Matt buried his face onto her chest with his own silent pleas.Richard kissed her forehead pulling his children into his arms letting them cry right then and there vowing he wouldn't rest until Okauwa had paid for what he had done…_

_ _

Tears of disbelief ran down those gathered around the campfire as TK finished the tale.Tai looked to Matt with a new respect finally understanding why he protected his brother so much."I'm sorry" Joe said, "it was my family that caused it" the king lowered his head in respect overwhelming guilt eating at his soul."Both our parents knew the danger sire and my mothers death saved millions from the same fate.My father hunted Okauwa for years finally leaving him on a frozen island up north years ago thinking that would keep him away".

"What of the crests?" Izzy asked hating to be rude but powerful mystical objects weren't something you came along every day.TK took this question as well "Okauwa doesn't know they have been split up he thinks they are still in that cave so we have a leg up on him".

"I thought they would only react when the rightful bearers were around?" Sora asked rubbing Tai's arm."Well they are here, our fathers left us with clues to their identities before he passed on, TK and I have come to believe we are the twelve bearers".

To be continued…

_ _


	6. Power Within

I want to thank all of you for the positive reviews and beg you to keep them coming, they are what keep me writing

Sorry this took so long I've had mid terms and my work did pre Christmas inventory.I want to thank all of you for the positive reviews and beg you to keep them coming, they are what keep me writing.Without them I don't know if anyone is even reading them and that gets me discouraged…

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Power Within

Ten jaws fell open in disbelief as Matt's words sunk in…they were crests bearers.The firelight flickered on confused eyes as Izzy finally forced his mouth to move into a coherent sentence "What do you mean us?"The thought of being a bearer boggled his brilliant mind and made butterflies flutter in his stomach.

"I mean you" Matt said with a small smile as the last of his tears fell from his cheeks.It was rare for him to tell anyone what had happened to his mother let alone who did it and where it happened."Our father taught us everything he knew about the crests, teaching us what they meant, and what we should look for in the bearers".

"We have been around you all for years and come to know you even better over the past few days" TK said hugging Kari giving her a light kiss before continuing."For instance Izzy you are brilliant, have a undying thirst to learn, and know more than a monastery full of monks…a trait of the crest of knowledge.And Kari…she has a power within her that lights up the world and fills a hole in my soul giving her the crest of light".

Kari blushed unable to hide her smile while she snuggled deeper into his arms."Okay lets consider for one second that we are these bearers," Tai said holding up his hands "What do we do and how do they help us stop Okauwa?"Nods waved around the campfire forcing Matt to take a deep breath and he began to summon the ancient power that ran through his veins, the same power that his father and brother possessed."The crests scattered throughout the island after Okauwa went after them the first time and they won't reveal themselves until the rightful bearers arrive…with the right help".

"Brilliant" Ken muttered with a smile "Your father placed some sort of shield on them just in case we were discovered and forced here".Matt answered with his own smile "Of course after what happened with TK he feared Okauwa knew the secret and would hunt down the bearers one by one…I'm going to release the shield and your crests will be revealed to you, but only if you are worthy.You also must be willing to accept the responsibilities of the crest devoting the rest of your life to the defeat of the darkness".

Now a stunned silence loomed in the night filled only by the crackles of the fire."Lets do it" Joe said coming out of his quick conversation with Gomamon knowing deep down his digimon would be affected by his decision "If we don't my kingdom could suffer at Okauwa's hand and that is something I will die to prevent".

Hearing no dissents on the decision Matt stood up standing tall before the fire holding his arms straight out above the flames just out of the hungry flames.TK slowly moved Kari out of his lap joining his brother taking his hands closing his eyes in concentration.Foreign words passed through their lips starting at a whisper the tone growing with each word.The fire between them took on a life of its own with the flames spiraling between the pair and snaking around those gathered seeming to sense them.The brother's words now echoed like thunder in the night as beads of sweat fell from their brows only to steam away in the fire.Finally both threw their arms to the sky with a shout causing the fire to explode followed by the darkness and silence of the night.

Everyone laid on the ground their chests heaving and concerned digimon hovering over them."Ken are you all right?" Wormon asked crawling onto his chest in order to look into his eyes.Ken looked at his friend and guardian "I'm fine" he said not able to put into words what was going through his mind and body right now.He felt a power there had never possessed and wasn't sure how to deal with it.Carefully he rolled over his eyes meeting with Yolei's, crystal tears streaming down her face.

A wave of concern ran through his body and his hands gently wiped her tears away "Are you hurt?" he asked concerned.Yolei could only shake her head and crawl into his arms.For her a new sense of peace ran through her veins soothing the once torrent mind making what he wanted perfectly clear.He welcomed her and as his arms closed around her their chests began to glow, two symbols emblazed in violet and scarlet light.The light then formed a faint beam through the forest back towards the beaches they had just come from.

"Your crests lit that way" Matt said trying to catch his breath and regain the power he had drained himself of.Mimi noticed his weakness coming to his side ignoring the pain she felt, ignoring the blood and dirt.Matt had his arms open to meet her seeming to sense her coming his heart literally aching her hold her.As she came to him two more symbols flashed and beams shot off into the forest in the opposite direction of Ken and Yolei's.Around them the other light began to shine glowing brighter than then fire, with the exception on one pair.

TK still lay on the ground trying to catch his breath, it had been the first time he had used his ancient power in such a way.He was too tired to move or even think as Patamon nuzzled him trying to get him up.Kari too lay on the ground they to cope with the charge running though her yet at the same time feeling empty.'Hope' echoed through her mind telling her what she needed to fill the void.Not needing any more encouragement she held her arms out for TK knowing the boy would jump across a bottomless pit to get there.

The young blonde saw the gesture and in movements quicker than he thought he was capable of he was in her arms holing her tight at last filling the hole.Gold and pink light exploded from their chests shooting off into the woods.Six different paths were now lit with Tai and Sora, Davis and Cody, Joe and Izzy each forking off one way or another.

Cody looked around then down at the symbol on his chest somehow knowing the meaning, patience."What do we do now?" he asked his voice now gentler than before."We go get the crests," Davis said rubbing his hand over the symbol before him, Perseverance.

Joe held his hands up before anyone took off "Wait do we really want to split up now, Okauwa is lose and this island and after the same thing he wants.Two of us would be easy to over run".The group halted their preparations taking the kings words into account on one hand they needed to get to the crests as soon as possible, but one the other Okauwa could over run the small groups and get what he wanted that way.

"Turn away from the light" Matt ordered realizing they had created a beacon in the night for the madman to follow "The King is right we go after two at a time starting with the closest pair from what I saw was Tai and Sora's, Courage and Love.When we have those two we can go from there, anyone disagree?"When no one said anything the blonde finished "then we leave at first light.Those of you who are paired off need to talk your crests are together for a reason and you need to know that in order to beat off the darkness".

Arukenimon let out an annoyed sigh while she watched Okauwa begin to dig yet another hole in the small clearing he had led them too.The clearing was outside a cave, the chill from is depths seeping out onto her short sleeved arms "I don't understand why you need to find this sword, you already have one" she whined rubbing her hands over her arms in an effort to warm herself up one small part of her tempted to ask Mummymon to take her into his arms.Her employer looked at her with narrowed eyes "It is the sword that I slew the brothers mother with, it will deal an emotional blow…besides I want to use it to kill them".

Though she wasn't amused Arukenimon let him continue to dig turning her attention to the star filled sky getting her bearings.Okauwa had approached her years ago in a bar offering her money and power beyond her wildest dreams for her help.She had agreed without second thought.Mummymon had joined the little band later that night and Okauwa had laid out his plan for world domination to them.It had been his plan all along to get the Ishida's back to the island, the others who were there were just an accident, King Joe however was an added perk.Once he had the crests he would use them to bring Kido to his knees and the world into the palm of his hand.

But even the best-laid plans hit snags and with ten additional people on the island things were going to get interesting.It was then twelve different colored beams shot into the sky before falling back to earth.Okauwa looked up letting out what sounded like a giddy cry "Their all here" he cried out reaching into the hold pulling out a blood stained sword "the crest bearers are all here…thank you ancients you have played a hand in your own demise".As suddenly as the light began it stopped leaving only the full moon and the stars in the sky once more.

Mummymon had his ever-present dumbfounded look on his face "So what now you have the sword and know all the bearers are here".Arukenimon smacked him on the arm before Okauwa could do it"We get them first and kill them you dolt" she shot as she tried to figure out which pair was the closest.

Okauwa now gave her an approving smile "Excellent my dear not I say we head the direction of the gold and pink lights well pick up the blue and yellow on the way" as he spoke he pointed to the top of the hill housing the cave that had once been home to all of the crests."They will eventually come for those and when they do they will die".

Dawn broke hours later with the crest bearers already on the move, all of them waking before dawn wanting to get to the crests before Okauwa had a chance.Matt and Mimi led the way with Tai and Sora right behind every so often peeking around the two to allow their lights to flare up and guide the way.The walk for the most part was in silence so each one or their trained hears could listen for attack.The digimon too seemed to sense the tension staying close to their partners every so often throwing a murderous glance into the forest.

At last the trail came to an end opening onto a rocky beach, the white crested waves hitting the beach adding to the serene atmosphere."They're here" Tai said closing his eyes while taking Sora's hand.An overwhelming sense of calm and power was running through his veins and the orange sun flared up once again on his chest.At his side Agumon gasped as the flow of power hit him like one of the waves on the beach.Sora too felt the power as she squeezed Tai's hand allowing her eyes to gloss over and the power to take over.

Izzy watched at the soul faded from her eyes and began to move to her side in panic only to be stopped by Matt "The crests are calling them, don't interfere" he warned motioning for the others to rest "I don't know how long this will take so rest while you can".The tired masses needed no further encouragement to plop down to the rock-covered ground.TK looked at the pointy rock warily before motioning Kari into his lap, at least one of them would be comfortable.Ken watched the two cuddle up and carefully put his arms around the shivering Yolei.Her clothes hadn't fared too well in the wreck and the ocean breeze although welcome was a little cool.

Yolei felt a pair of loving arms wrap around her startling her at first and forcing the warrior instinct back down in order not to attack her savior."Better?" Ken whispered in her ear, his hot breath sending shivers right down to her toes.She couldn't stop the shiver allowing it to pass before laying her head on his shoulder "Yes thank you" she replied taking in everything her senses would allow, this was something she wanted to remember as long as she lived.

Cody watched Tai and Sora wander the beach in a trace "Are the crests going to give them back?" he questioned the blondes using the opportunity to learn what he could, Izzy was his mentor and he never failed his mentor.Matt offered a small smile "Yes and no.The crests are a part of our being, our souls; to cast them out would be like cutting off an arm or a leg.Once they find the physical representation of their power they will return to normal only with the ability to utilize the power they were born with".

"What crests do the others have?" Mimi asked from his arms finally able to ask the question that had haunted her since the night before.Again a sweet smile crossed his lips giving her the desire to kiss them.He seemed to read her mind and his lips moved down and met hers in a short but sweet embrace "I was wondering when someone was going to ask that".

"Takeru knows more than I do so you'll have to ask him".All eyes turned to the younger of the two who at the moment was more interest in cuddling but spoke up nonetheless "Well the crests represent twelve of the most powerful traits or virtues any mortal can posses.Every bearer knows what they posses but if we are to work together you need to know what the others have.Tai is the bearer of courage, Sora is love, Mimi sincerity, Joe reliability, Izzy knowledge, Matt friendship, Kari light, I have hope, Davis perseverance, Cody patience, Yolei serenity, and Ken kindness.Certain crests react to each other…Tai and Sora's for example it takes courage for one to admit their love and love is protected by courage".

The last words were like the final nail in the coffin for Izzy, Sora was happy and meant to be with Tai.Putting his personal feelings aside finally he cleared his mind focusing on the task at hand, watching Tai and Sora stop before a large granite rock "I believe they have found them" he stated simply.

Tai and Sora stood before the rock their bodies acting on their own accord as foreign words passed through their lips and their arms moved in synchronized but unpracticed movements.The rock began to glow an orange and red light its rays ebbing the pain of the tired sitting a few feet away.From then on the light only grew brighter, even brighter than the sun forcing hands to shield eyes from the painful rays.It was when the light was brighter than the brightest star that the two small crests made their appearance.The sun and heart symbols turned rapidly before theirs masters slowing with every rotation finally coming to stop in their palms.

The pair let out gasps of surprise as their hands closed around the surprisingly cool metal and the power reacted to their touch.Senses came crashing back as the crests allowed their coconsciousness to return to them leaving only their new power in its wake.Crystal tears glistened as they ran down their cheeks Tai's strong arms enfolding Sora in a cocoon of his love, kissing her softly.Two soft "I love you's" were heard before they parted and faced the group.

Davis looked at them transfixed, much like a child with a new toy "When's it my turn?" he asked in awe his body craving the power it had just witnessed his and the other crests calling out across the island for their masters to come.

"Soon" Matt said motioning everyone up "now everyone turn until you get a fix on your crest".The next pair was apparent even before everyone was on their feet; the crest of Knowledge and Reliability lay just to the east on the edge of a small peninsula.The king smiled a genuine smile "Well lets get going so we can get there before night fall".

The king was right and just as the sun began its journey down the horizon stretch of land lay before them.Silver and violet light shimmered at the tip hanging high in the tree limbs calling to their masters."Oh sure they don't have to hunt theirs down" Tai muttered under his breath not thinking anyone had heard…he was wrong."I'm the king, I never have to lift a finger" Joe said in a haughty voice before following Izzy.

"You know I think he's actually getting a sense of humor" Gomamon said proudly his toes tingling with the anticipation of what was to come.Tentomon hovered next to him a blank look on his expressionless face "Then there must be hope for Izzy".

The two men in question were now far out of ear shot picking their way around rocks and tree limbs in order to reach their goal."You figured out why we were paired off?" Joe asked still perplexed by the problem.The red head however had all day to think of it "Yes, knowledge is based on facts, reliable facts or they are considered myths or rumors.Then on the other side for something to be reliable one must have a knowledge of past actions".

The young king was impressed "Now why are you out pillaging ships when you could be in my court or a teacher somewhere".This got a smile out of the pirate "Teaching doesn't pay enough and being in your court would have bound me to what you wanted to know, not what I wanted to know".The king accepted this as they arrived at the base of the tree looking up through the intertwined branches to the glowing beacons.

While Joe and Izzy retrieved their crests the rest of the group broke camp and began to plan their strategy for the next day."Well Mimi and I are next then Yolei and Ken we should be able to get those as well as Davis and Cody's by sundown tomorrow.That will just leave TK and Kari's for the next day" Matt said setting the skewered fish over the fire.

"What about Okauwa?" Mimi asked watching as Izzy and Joe climbed.Her instincts screamed at the fact he had not attacked yet "He's still out there and had to have seen those lights last night".She was right and everyone knew it.

Tai was the one who spoke "We hurry and just keep out eyes open".As he finished lights flashed from the tree and two shouts of success made their way to the group.

The two next two days passed like sands through and hour glass and by the time the sun rose on the third morning only Davis, Cody, TK, and Kari needed their crests.Yet the unsettling fact had become apparent that one pair had moved leaving both of them at the top of a small mountain.There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Okauwa was involved leaving the question as too how.

So without any other choice they trekked through the woods coming into the small clearing before a disturbingly familiar cave.TK let out a choked sob before falling to his knees.Memories once again flooded his being as the harsh memories of this being the last place his mother was alive haunted him.Matt gathered his brother from Kari allowing his own tears to fall.This was enough for the others to back off long enough for the brothers to have their moment.

Cody's emerald eyes looked at the family embrace before a small wave of power hit him his crest was near.He looked to Davis whose eyes were wide in silent awe as they scanned the top of the mountain before him for any speck of light that had been present with the other crests.His heart fell a little when nothing appeared and fear clenched his being…what if he wasn't worthy?

Meanwhile Matt rubbed TK's back trying to sooth his pain, it didn't matter how old the younger blonde was because here he was still the scared eight year old boy who's only wish was to go home."I can feel her Matt," he whispered through tears "its like part of her is here with us right now".The elder was ready to reply when the hair on the back of his neck stood straight on end and Gabumon let out a vicious growl.

"Because part of her still is," a cruel voice said emerging from the cave.The others fell back allowing the digimon to jump before them the crests around their necks beginning to glow.Okauwa paid no heed to this instead keeping his attention on the brothers "So do you recognize this?" he teased as he held the silver blade out for them to see.The red blood still on the blade stood out giving all there a mental slap.

"I wanted you to die as your mother did…and this time she won't be here to save you".When he finished Arukenimon and Mummymon dropped from the trees the four missing crests dangling from their hands.Tai had had enough and turned his attention too Agumon "How about we see what these things can do" he said pulling the orange crest from his shirt.

Seven more hands pulled out their crests each one glowing with power the digimon bearing down ready for the changes to come…only to their horror nothing happened.Confused Kari looked too Matt "Why aren't they working?" she shouted seeing the deadly trio to begin to advance.

The bearer of Friendship pushed TK and Kari behind him wishing feverishly that he hadn't lost his sword to the sea "They won't work until we are all united first…"Okauwa laughed pulling the blade back "And since I have four you are defenseless…kill them all!" 

To Be Continued…

Once again I'm sorry this took so long but things may not get any better I work in retail and Christmas is coming so I will only write when I'm not there or doing school work.PLEASE give me feedback, good or bad, and what you as the reader want to see happen.


	7. Finale

Sorry this took so long I was waiting for that personal info bug to be fixed before I posted this.  Here it is the last part of this series so please please let me know what you think and if you want a sequel your input does matter to me!

Finale-

"Kill them" Okauwa said his voice colder than ice and his dark eyes focused on the small army before him.  Arukenimon and Mummymon let out happy cries waving their captured crests in one hand and their swords in the other.

The trio wasted no time advancing with Okauwa taking the lead.  He heaved his still bloody blade at Matt aiming for his head forcing the bounty hunter to fall back with a shout as he pushed TK and Kari into the brush.  Mummymon focused his efforts on the king is yellow eyes locked on the furious Ken who stood before his Joe, wielding a stick knowing it may not be much but it could be the difference.  Arukenimon had set her sights on Sora eliciting angry yells from Izzy and Tai when she charged "No one beats me and lives to tell about it" she hissed swinging her blade.  Sora dropped to the ground feeling the sharp rocks dig into her knees and the sword swish over her head, its breeze ruffling her hair with the intensity.

Before the spider woman could get another chance Tai jumped in smashing his branch into her abdomen knocking the wind from her making her double over in pain.  While she was occupied Izzy swooped in pulling her from the ground and into the safety of his arms.  

Cody had slipped from sight just as Okauwa began his attack, ducking into the brush surrounding the clearing using it as cover as he made his way to a tree.  Taking a hold of one of the low braches he hefted himself up effortlessly as if he was climbing the mass of his own ship.  His emerald eyes watched the action closely as he gained altitude, making sure his friends were holding their own.  Seeing they were okay he tested the strength of the branch he had come to ten feet above the ground.  No cracking came from the old limb as he put his full weight on it deeming it safe before he journeyed out.  

The branch put him directly over the battle setting his sights on the glittering crests in the hands of evil.  So he waited watching like a hawk waiting for his chance to swoop down and seize his prize.  He didn't have to wait long, Mummymon had somehow managed to draw blood from Yolei and that had sent Ken into an inhuman rage.  The guards face was redder than lava his eyes blazing with fury as he screamed swinging his makeshift weapon so hard it sent Mummymon's sword into the brush.  

Cody didn't waist another second, jumping off the branch landing right on the bandaged mess sending him crashing to the ground.  Yet even before he had hit the ground the young pirate had found his prize…TK and Kari's crests.  Mummymon cursed from the bottom on the pile reaching to snatch the crests back missing by the preverbal mile.  Cody was small and quick getting to his feet and out of harms way seconds after claiming his prize.

"TK, Kari" he called over the fray looking for any sign of the two.  "Over here" Kari called as she carefully made her way across the clearing her chocolate eyes on Takeru every second.  He had joined with his brother against his mother's killer tears still streaming down his cheeks as Okauwa reopened as many emotional wounds that he could think of knowing it would get them off guard.  

Kari arrived at Cody's side a warm smile crossing her features when he held out the glittering objects that were now starting to glow in their master's presence.  "Thank you" she said putting hers carefully around her neck feeling the surge of power yet still feeling empty…she still needed her hope.  

While Cody retrieved Hope and Light Mimi had set herself into getting Patience and Perseverance.  None of the attackers had noticed that she wasn't in the fray and being the hunter she was she began to stalk her prey, waiting for the perfect moment.  Arukenimon seemed to have her sights set on killing Sora and while the digimon, Tai, and Izzy were doing everything in their power to stop her they were starting to falter.  But all she needed was one shot and it was Tai who gave it to her.

The brown haired bounty hunter's branch was only a twig of its former glory splintered in hundreds of places from where her sword had hit.  He however had been watching her strategy noting that she put her weight on her right foot and when she lunged forward she was tipsy and open to attack.  So taking a gamble he allowed Izzy to handle the front and in his mind the unbelievably important job of protecting Sora.  As the red head kept her attention he moved around watching and waiting surprised when Izzy picked up on what he was doing and lured her into the attack.  She stabbed forward with a frustrated snarl that turned to a cry of pain when Tai rammed into her sending her down and Mimi in.

The other pirate must have been waiting for that kind of timing needed precision.  She slipped in at the right time, just before Arukenimon hit the ground, snatching the crests.  They lit up in her hand responding to the touch of one of the digidestined, their glow getting the attention of the bearers as if a leash had been tugged.  "Davis Cody" she yelled making sure they were watching as she hurled the crests to their owners knowing that she could have thrown them the opposite direction and the still would have reached their intended location.

Okauwa let out a furious yell of his own as he could only watch as the last two crests found their masters.  And as their hands closed around the cool metal all twelve burst to life filling the clearing with their glowing nimbus.  The dark man shuddered as he felt the light power rush through his body stinging him down to his very being.  He was in trouble, if he allowed the crests to reach their full potential he would be dead within moments.  He wasn't going to let that happen.

Matt and TK were distracted by the glowing crests in their palms to see what Okauwa was doing and by the time they looked up it was too late.  Kari's screams shook their very souls as she saw the sword going for their necks and there was no way they could move.  "No" she screamed as time began to stand still and her crest grew even brighter with the desperation of protecting her beloved…creating a miracle.

Kari's pink light exploded up to the heavens stopping time for the briefest of moments.  The light then faded and she fell to the ground completely spend and gasping for great lung fulls of air her attention on Takeru who still had his head.

TK really couldn't explain what was happening or why but one moment he saw Okauwa's sword coming for his head and then and angel before him.  The angel had its back to him, a white gown and blonde hair the only thing he could see.  Then the angle spoke sending the brothers to the ground in shock tears streaming from their eyes "You hurt them once but death cannot stop me from allowing you to hurt them again".  Silence filled the clearing only broken by Okauwa's squeaking in disbelief and Matt's single word "Mother".

As the words left her sons mouth Nancy turned around with a loving smile on her face and tears in her eyes "My angels" she said kneeling before them caressing their tear stained faces in her hands just as she had done when they woke up with a bad dream all those years ago "you have grown so much".  Okauwa had retrieved his voice and his anger letting out a howl and charging again "I killed you once I'll do it again".

Nancy didn't even flinch as the sword came upon her stopping inches above her head "Now you have come unto the power that has been destined to you since birth" she said proudly ignoring Okauwa's attack all together.  "All of you" she said a little louder in order to address the entire group "You are the digidestined, chosen long ago to protect the innocent and the virtues within you from the darkness that threatens.  Now that you are all one take down your barriers and allow your true power to shine through".

With their attackers forgotten the digidestined stood moving to their partner's sides as if in traces not saying a word as they formed a circle, joining their hands and closing their eyes.  Nancy held her arms to the heavens letting her hidden ancient power fulfilling her destiny "Ancients hear my call…the chosen had come to defend this world and will defend it with the virtues you gave them.  Relinquish their power and bring peace to the land once more".  

In a soundless wave the ancients complied with the angel's request sending down the last of the crests hidden powers.  The final burst of light exploded from the heavens filling the souls of the digidestines with a peace they had not known.  It was then the digimon let out startled cries from their positions in front of their partners as a tingling sensation ripped through their bodies giving birth to something they didn't think was possible.

They could feel their bodies growing, changing, filling with the power flowing freely from their partners.  The change was over in a flash as suddenly as it began.  The protectees heard gasps from their chosen children forcing them to look down at their new features many of which included wings, height, and weapons.  Okauwa had paled visible at the sight of the grown guardians as Nancy smirked "You wanted the true power of the crests and now you have it".

No more words were needed and the digimon leapt into action taking on those who had caused so much pain.   Mangangemon and Weregarurmon were the first to reach Okauwa the wanting so seek vengeance for the loss he had caused their partners.  The wolf like creature let out a ferocious growl as he took to the air his clawed foot forward digging into Okauwa's skin.  With a cry he dropped his sword and clutched his injured limb the blood seeping from between his fingers.  It was his turn to fall back and reassess the situation.

Arukenimon skittered along the clearings muddy floor her palms out in defense "Spider's Thread" she shouted sending the silky but binding thread from both of her palms.  Lillymon and Megakabuterimon were the only ones quick enough to get outs of its was leaving Guardiamon and Greymon wrapped up snarling in their binds.  Sora and Tai both left their cover picking up sharp rocks and dropping to their partner's side trying to set them free.

Mummymon too had managed too fend off a few of his attackers.  Akylomon (I don't know what their ultimate forms are so I just used their champion sorry if this upset anyone) was the first attack and the first to go down.  He had driven his drill like claws into the ground shaking it violently yet was still unable to knock the bandaged mess off of his feet.  Aquillamon went next putting himself in a nosedive "Grand Horn" he bellowed the red beam cutting through the air.  Mummymon looked up seeing it coming just after it left the giant birds horn, he let out an amused chuckle jumping out of the way sending his own attack in retaliation "Snake Bandage".  The white bandages soared through the air wrapping around Exveemon, Akylomon, and Aquillamon.  The trio fell down only to have Stingmon and Zudomon jump over their fallen forms in protection of the others firing their attacks together finally knocking out Mummymon.

"Face it you've lost" Joe shouted a hint of smugness tainting his voice "Surrender now and I promise you a fair trail when we get back to Kido".  There was sincerity in the kings words but Okauwa was so far gone that he was never going to bow to the will of any king let alone one that was a digidestined.  With a scream his eyes began to glow a haunting blood red spurring Nancy into action "Combine your powers now before its too late" she yelled knowing something of pure evil was trying to break to the surface.

Angewomon took to the skies hovering over the battle the knowledge of what needed to be done coming to her as if she had know it all her life.  Her hands went above her head a pink light forming as soon as her fingertips touched; Mangnangemon joined her raising the glowing Excalibur high summoning the energy. Faint snaps from the ground let them know the five bound guardians were now free and on their feet "Everyone give your power to Angewomon and Magnangemon" Metalgreymon boomed as his breastplates opened and the two cannon like objects flared out.

The other digimon weren't far behind as a Garuru Kick, Wing Blade, Vulcan's Hammer, Flower Cannon, Horn Buster, V Laser, Grand Horn, Tail Hammer, and Spiking Strike joined the objects disappearing into a light above the angels.  Angewomon seemed to be the one who harnessed the power as it came from all angles directing into on single attack aimed at Magnangemon.  "Heavens Charm" she cried sending the pink dream to Excalibur's point causing it to grow brighter and the angel bore down.

"Gate of Destiny" he cried using the sword to draw a circle forming a golden gate that revolved a few times before opening.  The guardian digimon backed up and the angels flew higher into the air as to avoid the powerful pull of the portal they had created.  The portal's pull was strong oblivious to Arukenimon screams and she was drug along the ground before becoming the first to be pulled into the golden depths.  Mummymon saw her go in and just let go of the branch he was holding onto "I'm coming my love" were his final words before he was swallowed whole.

Only Okauwa remained his muscles tense from holding the boulder just before the brothers.  He could feel his fingers slowly slipping as the pull began to intensify his darkness like a beacon in the night for the righteous light to hunt down.  He turned to address TK who was huddled with Kari just a few feet away from him behind a tree.  The young blonde held her to his chest cradling her head from the wind not allowing her to see any carnage should it come.  "I will be back" he swore his eyes locking with Takeru's for the last time "mark my words your blood and the blood of your family will bathe my hands".  He lost his grip on the granite rock and soared into the portal without a sound.

The gate was satisfied as Okauwa's body passed through the threshold closing up in his wake leaving the digidestined alone in the clearing with their digimon.  The digimon sensed that the danger was gone and came back to the ground falling back into their baby forms.  The babies crawled to their partner's arms before falling into a deep slumber without a word.  

Nancy watched with pride written across her features "You have done well digidestined but know this isn't the last, where there is light there is darkness and where there is good there is evil.  Never let it win for even in the darkest of darks light will always shine through".  Her features softened even more as she turned to address her sons who were holding Mimi and Kari tight in their arms.  "My little angels, you have grown so much and I couldn't be prouder.  Know I love you now and forever…"

Again old memories tore to the surface as TK opened his mouth to beg her not to go only to see her raise her hand before he could speak "Kari is your angel now my son and she will be your light.  I will always be with you but now I must return my destiny has been fulfilled".  TK nodded in defeat and watched as a pillar of light opened from the heavens bathing her in holy light taking her home once more.

Two days later the bruised, battered, but alive rag tag team sat on the beach watching as the royal armada inched closer.  The flags of Kido could be seen flapping in the breeze the signal fire sending plumes of black smoke into the blue sky.  Joe let out a small sigh of satisfaction as he realized that their ordeal was over, he would be back safely on his throne by weeks end and his life could return to some sense of normalcy…or could it.

Two of the worlds most wanted criminals were now his allies, the first mate of one the soul mate to his head guard.  Two rival bounty hunters were to become family as soon as their siblings found a church, and his digimon guardian had a few hidden secrets of his own, especially the one about growing into a large walrus.  So finally he had to ask the nagging question, after all he was the king "What now?"

Eleven pairs of eyes left the ships to look at him with different reactions ranging from confusion to sorrow.   "I mean we can't go back to our old lives, you all heard the angel we are the digidestined bound to fight side by side to save the world, and a hard feat to master when we are all trying to kill and or kidnap each other" he continued his dark eyes now pleading for an answer.

Again silence filled the air with Izzy the first to speak "Well if my memory serves me true I do remember a certain king interested in my pursuit of knowledge who also happens to have a first mate trained in the ancient art of kendo, a fine asset to any army".  Mimi too joined the train of thought "I haven't raided every merchant ship with fabric on it for nothing, I am a skilled seamstress and can give his majesty and his court the finest clothes in the land".  A gentle smile adorned her face as she saw the look of shock that flashed across Matt's "What you thought that I would pillage ships all my life, I did have a retirement plan".

Matt kissed her playfully "I guess I have no one to chase" he said after releasing her.  "That makes two of us" Tai said, "that means that his highness is going to get some new neighbors".   Joe laughed adjusting his still sleeping digimon "Well I guess that settles it" he said putting his hand in the center of the circle "from now until my last breath" he vowed.  "To my last breath" the other vowed their crests lighting up in unison the beams of light joining above the hands creating the bond that would never be broken.

Just as Joe had predicted to himself they had arrived safely home at the end of the week and as the sun set on their second day home the town square was a bustle with activity.  The people of Kido had been overjoyed when their king came back to them alive and with the news that the threat of Okauwa had bee dealt with for good.  For years they had dealt with the fear of the darkness would overtake them one day and now that fear was gone.

Those who had helped the king were welcomed to the kingdom with open arms, their pasts disregarded just as if they had blown away in the wind.  The people had put together a grand celebration in the hours after they came ashore.  Wine flowed freely in the streets and music filled the air only adding to the merriment leaving everyone dancing in the streets.  In the thick of it were the newly united heroes bounding along with the music their laughter mingling with the people.

TK spun Kari around in his arms holding her just above the ground as he did getting her to cry out with delight roping her hands around his neck.  The pair had been literally inseparable since the island neither on willing to leave the other for seconds at most.  Now after they had a chance to rest they openly displayed their love without fear.  Yet the two seemed to take on a holy air after the crests had taken hold, an air of awesome power hovering over them at all times.  While none of the digidestined had asked if anything was different, knowing the answer already.

They had once again clad themselves in white only adding to their holy air.  TK's golden hair shimmered in the fading light with Kari's dress flowing around her as they moved making her look like an angel in flight.  He let her down and pulled his lips to hers relishing the feel, the scent of her perfume, and her light touch.  Her hands linked around his neck pulling him closer to her.  Kari wanted to sigh with happiness as his hands caressed her back.  Breaking away he cradled her face tenderly "I love you," he said softly even though the fiddles notes filled the air.  She smiled wider in response snuggling into his chest hearing her brother's voice enter their little world.

"Then why don't you marry her?" Tai demanded with a stern look in his eyes yet the smile on his lips betrayed his intension.  Sora too only added to the situation beaming from Tai's arm.  Kari's chocolate eyes lit up with happiness "Really?" she asked excited clutching her loves hands tighter knowing he was thinking the same thing "You'll give your blessing?" she asked one more time just to be sure.  The now ex bounty hunter stepped forward pulling her from TK's arms momentarily to give her a hug "You heard his mother you are his angel now".

Kari hugged him back and gave Sora a quick one too "Thank you" she said before turning and jumping into Takeru's arms both letting out cries of happiness returning to their embrace.  While the pair once again went into their world Sora held her glowing crest up high for the others to see.  Despite what one might have thought both Matt and Tai were behind the marriage, especially seeing how much the two meant to each other.  So on the journey home they had plotted with the other digidestined arranging a little surprise to make up for their past misdeeds.

Ken and Yolei emerged through the crowds first hands resting on the hilts of their swords leading Joe safely through the crowd.  In the kings wake came Izzy carrying a large dust covered book Cody as always at his side with a small pile of scrolls filling his arms.  The light dancing music turned into a wedding marching as Mimi herself picked up a harp and gently plucked its strings allowing its soft music to fill the courtyard.  Matt arrived seconds later breaking their embrace to lead TK to the front of the courtyard where Joe had placed himself.  Davis stood off to the side in the thick of the crowd willing to support his friends yet aching inside as he lost her forever.  Finally the digimon appeared pushing their way through the now quiet crowd forming an aisle for Kari to walk down.

Tai took is precious sisters arm leading her down the broken path led by Patamon and Gatomon the harp's music cresendoing with every step they took.  Matt held his gave his brother one last hug looking into his brother's eyes "You know they are both very proud of you" he said fondly "I'm proud of you".  The younger fought to hold back tears "And I you, you were the one who got me here; Okauwa and others like him would have finished me off years ago if it weren't for you".

Now it was the elder's turn to hold back tears "And I would have been lost without my beacon of hope, Takeru you kept me going after we lost mom and then a reason to stop all those madmen sailing the seas.  I will always be there for you…always".  TK leapt into his brother's arms once again just as he had done when he was eight knowing his love for Kari was pure and true, but his love for Matt was only the love brothers could share.

"Your bride is coming" Matt said letting him go allowing TK to behold his bride.  Although she hadn't changed her clothes or hair there was something about her that took the bearer of Hope's breath away.  The sun had was setting behind her casting a pink halo around her body her eyes sparkling with happiness as his hand closed around hers.  All twelve crests lit up when they did as if the ancients were giving their blessing.

Joe waited for the crowd to become fully quiet and Mimi to stop playing before he began to speak "My people I first want to thank you for the outpouring of support you have exhibited over the past few days and you must know that is touches me to the bottom of my heart.  I understand that none of you had a wedding planned as part of the celebration but it is the least you can do for the two who saved us all.  If it wasn't for their love we wouldn't have all come together and Okauwa would have been your ruler right now.  So as my first duty back as your ruler I'm going unite the hope and light of our land".  Cheers erupted from the crowd, as the citizens somehow knew how right it was.

Tai held Sora in his arms as the carriage containing his sister and brother in law rode down the cobblestone street toward the manor the king had set up for them.  He had in truth set one up for each of the digidestined enabling them to stay together.  He watched until the carriage was out of sight before he leaned down to kiss Sora lightly on the cheek "I'm sorry" he said quietly.

The bearer of Love turned around with confusion written across her features "For what?"  Tai hung his head in shame before getting down on one knee "For letting you go, you were right about Takeru and I didn't listen and almost lost you because of it.  I've seen how Izzy looks at you, it's the same way TK looks at Kari so if you want to be with him I understand".

A gentle laugh escaped Sora's lips and she also kneeled to come face to face with Tai "Taichi while I'm forever grateful for what Izzy did and how he treated me he isn't you.  You are my soul mate and my one true love every second I was away from you it was like a knife through my heard, every kiss that TK and Kari shared nearly reduced me to tears because I hadn't touched your lips for a day.  I know that you thought you were protecting Kari and part of me loves you for that I merely just put myself in her place that's why I left…I never will again though".  The surrounding torches flickered in her eyes casting her spell over Tai.  His hands moved around her waist and his head down "I don't deserve you" he said letting his own tears fall before he gratefully took her lips.

The kiss was sweeter than the ones they had shared before, this one hiding no secrets or hidden fears.  Her hands played with his hair as she truly realized just how much she nearly lost.  He too knew what he had nearly lost and was grateful for whatever power was responsible for bringing her back to him.  It was with that thought he deepened the kiss pulling her closer hearing her gasp in surprise but not hesitate to reciprocate his action moving her hands from his hair to his chest her hands easing the tenseness that had resided there since their ordeal had began.  Her hands always had that affect on him, her kisses able to chase his fears away.  And he never wanted to be afraid again.

Carefully he picked her up, unwilling to break their embrace walking to Joe who still stood up on the podium signing the last of the wedding papers.  Step by step he walked never letting up the fire he had created with his love afraid to extinguish it knowing the cold feeling to follow would be unbearable.  Finally he came to the top setting Sora down regrettably letting go to address the king "Joe I couldn't trouble you for another ceremony could I?" Tai asked catching his breath as he spoke a huge smile across his face.  Sora let out a cry searching his face for a few moments before kissing his again starting the boy with the feverity.

The king looked up with his own smile "I guess I could fit you in" he said in the haughty voice he had become so good at when he was teasing his friends.  He picked up the book opening it "Dearly beloved…"  The remaining digidestined again gathered around the couple, the king taking note of the two remaining couples cuddling each other as he spoke; this wasn't going to be the last wedding he performed today.

Tai wasn't the only one watching the carriage ride away into the starry night; Davis stood on the tower wall watching until he could see the carriage no more.  Tears rolled down his cheeks once more with no solace coming from the fact that Kari was finally happy.  His mind flashed back to the church and how she had been on the verge of hysterics at the thought of marrying him.  'Why?' he questioned mentally asking for answers.

Then to his surprise he got an answer _'Hope is light, light is hope you can't have one without the other'_ a gentle voice echoed in his mind.  'But I love her' he stated this time bitterly 'doesn't anyone care about my happiness'.  _'Of course child but light was not the one you were destined for'_.   Davis really couldn't believe he was arguing with a voice in his head but it was giving him the answers no one else would 'She is the one' he thought stubbornly his crest glowing for the briefest of moments "I will wait as long as it takes" he said out loud the angelic voice answering for the last time _'I assure you that you will find the happiness Takeru and Hikari has…you just need to give it time'._  Davis finally nodded in decent the voice somehow easing his pain and giving him hope; so refreshed and relived he left to find some of the others.

Even after Davis had left the power of his crest moved across the miles, over the castle, ocean, finally coming to the island they had just escaped from.  The pinprick of light soared through the trees until it came to the small clearing where the battle with evil had been decided.  High above the ground it stopped swirling around impatiently eventually finding the exact spot where the Gate of Destiny had once been, the light grew bright for the briefest of moments bringing the shadow of the gate back to life.

When the faint outline was visible the outer rim began to turn and the door opened…

Kari slowly came to her senses as the sun peeked through the windows of their new home bringing her out of her happy slumber.  She had just had the most remarkable dream and was afraid to wake from it.  In her dream she had found true happiness and been allowed to marry the one she truly loved, Takeru.  Soft breath on her neck brought her truly awake and aware her dream was reality.

Takeru was against her back his arms wrapped around her body his hand resting on her stomach his face against her neck tickling her with every breath.  She snuggled into his warm body feeling his arms hold her tighter and his lips move to her ear "I was wondering when you were going to get up" he purred kissing her ear moving to her neck slowly.  She giggled happily "Just how long have you been up?" she questioned.

"Since dawn" he said between the kisses "watching my angel sleep…I'd never thought you could look more beautiful than when I first saw you, I was wrong".  She rolled over to meet his eyes that were glittering with his own happiness.  "Really?" she questioned playfully nipping at his lips getting her answer when he pulled back looking deeply into her eyes; kissing her tenderly and deeply only pausing to answer her question "Really".

The new masters of the manor used the beginning of their day to acquaint themselves with their new home learning every nook and cranny.  It was over breakfast that a sudden thought hit TK like a ton of bricks "I left the horse outside" he said laughing at himself remembering the night before.  They had taken the carriage the king had provided them just as far as the cutoff road to their manor.  Once there they allowed their drive to return to the celebration opting to take one of the horses and ride the rest of the way together.  

The horse they had borrowed was pure white, just like the one TK had used to rescue her from the church.  They rode in silence watching the stars twinkle above them wrapped in each other's warmth.  Upon arriving at the lit but empty house they left their steed tied to the rail leading up to the manor.

"Then I hope he enjoyed sleeping under the stars," Kari said setting the dishes in the basin "now you go out there and out him in the stables while I find a book for you to read to me in front of the beautiful fireplace in the parlor.  The blonde needed no further encouragemeant kissing her quickly before disappearing though the door and down the steps.

Kari smiled as she watched him go the crest on her chest glowing warmly making her think of her partner back at the castle ready to start training with Ken and Yolei.  The two had insisted that the digimon learn to work as a unit, especially Gatomon and Patamon for they seemed to posses the most power.  Sending a happy thought to her friend she finished gathering the dishes and made her way through the lavish halls to where the library was.  Joe certainly spared no expense for the house; everything from the carving to the molding to the dishes were the finest quality in all the land.

"I must thank him" she said happily entering the library looking at the bookcases lining all the walls, it would taken them years to get through all of them and she didn't mind that one little bit.  Her eyes went to the rows her fingers delicately running them along the spines her eyes scanning for something that caught her interest.  Her attention being on the books she didn't hear the window open or the curtains part as a gray hand parted the silky fabric.

Ice blue eyes watched the bearer of light quietly licking his lips with anticipation.  Moving like the night me made his way across the room his footsteps not making a sound as his boots hit the wooden floor.  Her back was to him unaware of his presence, yet.  Picking up his speed he threw aside his cape the flap of the velvet finally getting her to turn.

Love was the first thing getting and evil grin to cross his features when the love melted into terror he mouth opening to scream.  The intruder muffled the scream before it could pass her lips.  "Lost your hope little light" the sinister voice asked her loving the feel of her tears "but don't fear he will be back and you will get to see him one last time before I rip out his heart".  A desperate scream was muffled against his hand this time and he pushed forward out the door towards the parlor he wanted to see the look on Takeru's face when he walked through the door.

TK bounded up the stairs leading into the house eager to get back to his new bride.  Upon clearing the threshold his happiness vanished and fear enveloped his heart, something was terribly wrong and he found himself wishing Patamon and Gatomon weren't at the castle.  "Kari" he called a waver in his voice already knowing he wouldn't get an answer "Kari please answer me" he cried desperately again.

Panic was taking hold threatening to overwhelm in his body and he took off running as fast as he could toward the parlor grabbing one of the swords lining the wall of the main hall.  The silver blade burst to life in his hand with a golden fire licking off the blade responding to TK's power, feeding off of his love, fear, and hope.  The stench of evil grew stronger with every step the tears now making their appearance.  The doors leading to the parlor were closed and the blonde swore he could see black light seeping out from under the door.

Taking a steadying breath he positioned himself in front of the door before leaping into the air and kicking the oak door open.  Splinters of wooded scatted through the halls and the crash shattered the silence.  TK looked into the room and let out a cry of horror.  Kari was in the center of the room bound and gagged to one of the wooden chairs.  Tears streamed from her eyes and her mind screamed for him to run, shocked when his gentle voice answered her thoughts "Everything will be okay" he soothed his eyes becoming hard searching for the one who had attacked his beloved.

I know you're here so come out," he shouted taking measured steps toward his love his first priority being to get her out.  He was greeted by a cruel laugh and a living shadow appeared behind Kari putting its hideous hand on her shoulder possessively "Hello to you too Takeru".  TK narrowed his eyes and moved forward once more "Who are you and what do you want?" he demanded twirling his sword around twice getting a feel for the new weapon testing its weight.

The intruder pulled off his hood revealing a familiar face to both the digidestined although the other didn't know it yet.  "Okauwa" TK hissed bringing his sword forward sharply leveling it at his throat while his head spun.  Although it had Okauwa's face horns were growing from his head and his eyes were now ice blue, piercing his very soul.  Okauwa's size had also increase and fangs grew in place of teeth giving him the vague look of a vampire.

"Your only half right my boy" Okauwa purred, "My other half is known as Myotismon, someone another holy warrior killed long ago".  Kari screamed again struggling to turn around and see his face to confirm her worst nightmare but her ropes held firm.  TK looked at her with pleading eyes desperate to know what she did and clearing her thoughts she sent a reply 'One of my ancestors drove a stake through his heart years ago, but I didn't know they were holy warriors'.

No more words were needed "Your dead" TK said bluntly taking another step forward tensing his muscles readying for battle.  "You think a little thing like death could stop me from going what my master has asked me" Okauwa said another voice underlying his own "And to think you thought you had killed the darkness back on the island.  The darkness is everywhere and it got that little burst of perseverance to break free from the holy prison we had been sealed in.  Tonight you die little hope and do you want to know what I'm going to do with your beloved here" he taunted seeing a flash of anger "master wants her…can you imagine light will bring the pure power of darkness into this world".

That was the final straw and TK leapt into a battle cry worthy of Kahn himself.  The blonde darted forward with inhuman speed swinging his sword around in a deadly arch aimed right for Okauwa's head.  The beast hadn't been expecting this expecting that he would never risk hurting Kari and underestimating his sword skills.  He barely had time to pull his sword out and save his head before TK reversed his momentum getting the sword back around and at a downward angle aimed at his knees.

Okauwa was forced to jump back giving him a few seconds to gather his thoughts and ready his own attack.  The golden flames coming from his opponents sword was a little unnerving the demon hadn't let him in that TK had that little talent.  He was forced to call upon his own inner power willing his blade to show his soul; turning his pitch black with the blood red flames from the depths of hell itself.  Now that he was gathered he could dispatch the boy and get the girl back to his master before it was time for dinner.

With those thoughts fueling his movements he went on the offensive begging with a ferocious slash at the hilt of the boys sword intending to knock it away.  Takeru saw this coming firming up his hold on the hilt deciding to take the hit.  As the dark flames hit his own both blades hissed with hate as holy hit evil the clash getting sparks to flash across the floor and the flames to burn even brighter.

Although the flash was blinding neither fighter was affected TK using it as a window to get a quick shot in.  The move was quick and not intended to kill, which is why Okauwa wasn't concerned his concern skyrocketing when the golden blade slid down his own entering his arms slicing into without effort.  Okauwa screamed as pure holy power touched his body scorching him to his very soul.  TK took a step back looking at his work catching his breath the black blood soaking his white shirt and dripping onto the wood floor.

Pure hatred now resided in the beasts eyes as he let out an animalistic howl charging TK head first his own blade forward his injured arm bundled in his cloak trying to let the dark power to heal it before the battle was over.  The bearer of hope parried with him settling into a comfortable pace of parrying back and forth seeming to get a handle on his strategy.  

For what seemed like hours they went back and forth neither one gaining the advantage or doing any critical damage.  It was then that Takeru felt he had enough knowledge to get through the window.  Okauwa was holding his injured arm within the folds of his cloak leaving him off balance when he swung for TK's head. So all he had to do was get Okauwa to swing at him and follow up into the hole that was created.  Takeru faked a lapse in his defense leaving his neck unguarded for a meager few seconds getting a physical and mental scream from Kari.

Okauwa saw the opening too and let out a triumphant cry spinning his body around in order to gain momentum, giving his sword enough power to take TK's head off.  The black flames reached out hungrily to devour the source of holy light, wanting to kill it before it killed him.  The flames burned the tender flesh of TK's neck but the blade never hit its target.  Takeru used the flames as a signal to drop down and his glistening blade forward into Okauwa's stomach.  Now the golden flames licked at the evil seeking it out determined to obliterate it.

The beast fell to his knees in a silent scream just as Nancy had years ago giving Takeru the sense of closure he so desperately needed.  The golden flames disappeared when TK pulled the sword out its power no longer needed knowing the evil was beaten.  TK left Okauwa on his knees and ran to Kari's side cutting the ropes freeing her taking her into his arms in one swoop.  A sense of peace filled his soul feeling her safe in his arms again "He didn't hurt you did he?" TK asked still holding her.

She shook her head snuggling into his arms before pulling away and looking at the fallen intruder.  Okauwa's eyes were fading as death was coming the holy fire that had dealt the fatal blow preventing his soul from returning to its master "I am not the last" he gasped though the pain looking at them with all the hate he could muster in his final moments "Neither of you will ever be safe because the power running through her veins reeks of everything holy, and my master will take what is holy and make it what he wants…he will come for you and all you hold dear" death finally over took him and his threats grew silent as his body dissolved into tiny bits fading into thin air leaving the newly dubbed holy warriors alone once more.

"Was he telling the truth?" Kari asked seeking the safety of his arms again; Okauwa's touch still lingered making her feel cold where his fingers had once been.  TK again read her mind running his hands over her shoulders and face lovingly chasing the last of the evil away.  "I don't know but I just know the evil is gone for now and you are safe that's all that matters" he cooed kissing her lightly "but never the less I think the digimon will be in a panic and Matt and Tai will be here any…" pounding footsteps in the hall finished his statement.

Matt, Tai, the digimon, and the rest of the digidestined piled through the door swords drawn and crests glowing ready for battle.  "You're a little late" Kari said amused settling against TK's chest rubbing his arms.

Matt fought to catch his breath in order to get a question out "Mother appeared to all of us saying you were in danger, what happened?"

"Okauwa merged with something and came back on behalf of his master" TK said looking to Davis "he said he got a touch of perseverance to free him and came after Kari".  Davis hung his head knowing that the blonde wasn't being accusing just informative on how powerful the crests really were.  No one else knew what he had meant their attention on the monster "But he's gone for good this time".

Izzy looked around the room seeing the singe marks on the wall and the burns on TK's neck knowing that the deeper powers within the two had been released "Your mother said that if you killed the monster all would be well…and since you are still alive I assume you succeeded".

The pair nodded in unison "But he won't be the last so we must embrace the peace that has been created for one day we will be needed once more" Kari said a glassy look seeping over her eyes for the seconds she spoke.  All but TK seemed taken back by this letting it pass as part of her powers.  The two led the way out of the room ready to offer them drinks and explain everything in detail the smiles adoring their faces knowing that they had beaten back the first wave of darkness ready to embrace the peace even if it was temporary.

The End

A/N: I know I left the ending way open but I wanted to just in case you guys wanted a sequel, so if you want one be sure to let me know.  As I asked before please review and tell me what you think and if you do have suggestions for the sequel put them in I always love to hear what my readers want.  I do have another story rolling around in my head as well as raines project (I didn't forget about it).  So until next time!


End file.
